Buried Secrets
by Faraway
Summary: *REWRITTEN* Tired of people fussing over her after Cedric's death, Cho decides to stay with her aunt for the summer. She runs into Harry and a life-endangered Sirius at Mrs. Figg's house. Thus the mystery, thrill, and adventure begins...
1. Mortiferus

Disclaimer: You know I do not own You-Know-What

Chapter 1 - Mortiferus

"How extraordinary, interesting indeed. Are you sure of this?"

"Master, I have heard it with my own ears. Dumbledore never lies."

"Hmm, but we still need the boy. How I long to get my hands on him..."

"You may depend on me to bring him to you, Master."

"Not now, not yet, I have a better plan. But when the time comes, remember--_no failure is allowed_."

* * *

Cho Chang sat on the carpeted floor, knees drawn up to her chin, a radio lying beside her. Music had been flooding the room for hours. Her trunk was sitting at the foot of her bed, half-open, with most of the contents still packed neatly in it. A heavy leather bound book lay on the desk, the bookmark peeping out from the first few pages, and several rolls of unused parchment scattered nearby. Outside, sparrows chirped in the trees, children played in the park, and buses rumbled down the tarred road of Magnolia Crescent. 

"_I won't cry...I won't..._" she whispered, yet as her fingers moved over the volume control, turning the music louder, a tear leaked from her brilliant almond-shaped eyes and dropped onto her lap.

This is so unlike her. Cho Chang, the 'princess' of Hogwarts. She's known to be outgoing, active, and optimistic. She was a girl full of energy, spunk, and _laughter_. She had beauty, brains, and friends...nothing was missing. She usually spent her summers hanging around with a group of friends, or practicing Quidditch on her broom. Not here, alone. Not in this normal, plain muggle neighbourhood. 

The reason behind this was simple. Her boyfriend, Cedric Diggory, was cruelly murdered by Voldemort. It was so sudden. Why was it him? Why was it him that strayed across the path of the Dark Lord?

She recalled the first time they met--on the Quidditch field. Cho was in her fourth year, and had just earned her spot on the Ravenclaw team. It wasn't that easy--the former Ravenclaw Seeker had graduated, and three other people were also running for the job. After a fierce competition, Cho managed to force her way onto the team, but during a practice before the match with Hufflepuff, she injured herself during a mad race for the Snitch. Roger Davies, the captain, was half frantic, half exasperated. Fortunately, she recovered before the match, but it made her twice as nervous as well.

Seconds before the game started, Cho darted a glance at the Hufflepuff Seeker. He caught her eye and smiled. Cho's heart skipped a beat--he certainly was exceptionally handsome. That perfect chiselled face, dreamy grey eyes, and dark brown hair. Her cheeks turned crimson. _Stop gawking at him like an idiot_, a voice in her head warned. _He could have a different girl every day. You're going to get dumped on Saturday morning if he asks you out on Friday night_.

Cho turned her head away, chin pointing upwards, and gripped her broom hard. She wasn't going to let this lady killer distract her! She thought of all the effort she'd put into obtaining this spot on the team and she certainly wasn't throwing it away in a hurry.

Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. Cho promptly zoomed off, concentrating hard on the search of the Snitch. The cheers from her friends made her feel braver but also more anxious. What if she failed...no, she didn't want to think about that.

Twenty minutes passed. Cho was beginning to loosen up. Ravenclaw's Chasers and Beaters far outshone the Hufflepuff's. They were already leading by eighty points, but there was still no sign of the Snitch.

Suddenly, a Bludger came pelting at her with great force. Perhaps a Hufflepuff Beater had seen she was slightly lagging, and decided to take advantage. Cho dived to avoid it, but not before she heard someone yell, "Watch out!"

Snickers issued from the crowd, but Cho had no time to figure why. She had spotted the tiny golden ball flitting somewhere near the Ravenclaw stands.

She shot off in pursuit of the Snitch immediately. Her heart pounded wildly, her body full of adrenaline. And she sensed Cedric Diggory following close behind. _ Hurry...hurry...get the Snitch!_

Cho reached out her hand, made a wild grab, and missed. She squinted hard, did a little turn, and tried a second time.

Instantly she felt something had gone wrong. Had she nabbed the Snitch or not? Cho withdrew her hand quickly, and saw the Snitch clamped tightly in her fist. Then she looked up, and found Cedric grinning rather sheepishly at her. Suddenly, everything was clear. _ He had grabbed her hand instead of the Snitch._

A deafening roar rose from the crowd. Cho landed on the ground, blushing as the rest of the team enveloped her in a group hug. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, for she had tasted her first victory.

"You don't know?"

Later at dinner that day, Cho was talking with her friends about the match.

"Oh come on Cho, don't tell me you didn't hear him." Maggie Quigley shook her red curls and looked at Cho as though the latter was stupid or crazy. "He yelled at you to watch out, remember?"

"Him? Cedric Diggory? But wasn't he in Hufflepuff?" Cho hadn't heard Cedric speak before, so she didn't recognize the voice, and besides, she didn't have the time to think who it was anyway.

On her right, Andrea Sullivan gave her a shy, sweet smile and a wink, which meant: Your time has come, Cho.

Edna Elliot poked Cho with her elbow. "He's got a thing for you, Cho."

Well, it did seem that Cedric had taken a liking to her. Cho didn't remember how it started--she often met him in corridors (She had suspicions that one of her friends had sold her timetable to him), in the library, and after Quidditch practice. Finally, he asked her out at the last Hogsmeade trip.

"Cedric Diggory asked me out this afternoon." Cho confided to Edna during Herbology.

"Uh-huh." Edna was bending over a Flutterby Bush, and didn't raise her head as she deftly trimmed the leaves and twigs.

"So do you think I should go with him or not?"

"Cho Chang." Edna straightened up. "He. Asked. You. Out. Any girl in her right mind would say yes."

Cho felt a bit angry. She knew Cedric had a crush on her, and yes, she knew half the girls in school were crazy about him, but that doesn't mean that she'd accept him without question! She did like him, and had no strong feelings against going out with him, but it sort of irritated her when everyone expected her to respond to his advances without doubt.

Well, as she didn't want to imagine what others would say if she refused, Cho decided to 'give him a try'. She found her boyfriend perfect--handsome, kind, athletic, though rather dense at times. Cho had helped him master his Transfiguration before the first task, and was relieved and proud when he actually was first to return from the lake during the second task. And he seldom saw the point of jokes, or broke rules, or pulled pranks on others--something Cho enjoyed to do with her friends. But she really admired his humbleness, which was pretty rare for someone like him.

When he died, Cho couldn't believe it at first. Just minutes before he entered the maze, she had sneaked up to him to wish him good luck. He was nervous--but not as nervous as he was for the previous two tasks. In his mind, it was a miracle he had done so well. Winning was a great joy, but second place, or third--did not seem very disappointing, either.

"Diggory dead?" It was impossible. But as she pushed through the crowd, reality lay bare and bleak before her. There was no mistaking his limp body, his wrinkled robes, and his perfect face. The kind grey eyes that once looked lovingly into hers were lifeless and glazed over.

The rest of the term was intolerable. Cho couldn't walk in corridors or get to class without having people point and whisper aloud. _"Look, there's Cho Chang." "Poor girl, her boyfriend dead..." "Yeah, I'd go crazy if it were me..."_

Cho had a hard time. She never shed a tear, held her head high, and walked with a firm, steady tread to classes. Yet her face was expressionless. No one could fathom what she was really thinking about inside. All she wanted was to get away, but at the Leaving Feast, when Dumbledore gave his speech about Cedric, she could hold it no longer. The tears just came, pouring silently down her cheeks. 

The summer was worse. Her parents and many relatives fussed over her. She appreciated their concern, but it soon got on her nerves. She didn't feel like mourning for Cedric while there were so many people surrounding her, sympathizing with her. But the real reason was that she felt like a porcelain doll, unable to express any emotions at all. Sometimes she felt like she had to scream at them to get them to leave her alone. _ He isn't my husband, so stop treating me like a widow! I'm not going to hang myself once you're out of my room!_

So two weeks before school, Cho decided to go away for a while. Her youngest aunt had married a muggle, and had moved to Little Whinging to settle down with him. Cho found it easier to forget her troubles as she explored the muggle world. It was fun when she first used the talking black box, and the noisy ringing machine.

"Cho!" Her aunt was calling downstairs.

"What?" 

"Could you do a little shopping for me, dear? We're running out of our daily needs."

"Of course!" Cho scrambled up. Anything to do was a welcome relief.

An hour later, the sixteen-year-old witch headed back to her aunt's house, carrying several fat shopping bags. She had a good time quarrelling and bargaining with the grocers and shopkeepers. What a way to let out energy, she thought. 

As Cho turned around a corner, imagining how muggles would react if she whizzed pass them on a flying broomstick, voices came from behind.

"Hey, let's go to the movies this Saturday, all right?"

"I can't. My cousins are coming to visit."

"Aww, Dammit. Next Saturday, okay?"

A teenage couple passed her, the sleeve of the girl's left arm brushed Cho as she went ahead. Cho noticed that they were holding hands. God, how it reminded her of Cedric and her.

Cho shut her eyes and tried to think of something else._ Peanuts, butter, Quidditch, O.W.L.s, raindrops._

WHAM! Cho opened her eyes and blinked. She had crashed into someone during her stupid blind monologue.

"Sorry! Are you all right?" She dropped her shopping bags to help the other person up.

When the unfortunate victim raised his head, they both received a shock.

"Harry?"

"Cho?"

"What, you live here?" They said at the same time, and then laughed. Cho couldn't help chuckling when she noted that Harry was wearing an awful large sweatshirt and baggy jeans. He looked rather comical on the pavement, with his jet-black hair sticking out from all directions and round glasses hanging askew on his nose.

Cho bent down and gave him a hand up. She frowned when Harry's hand tensed at her touch, and the familiar blush began spreading over his face as he did his best to stand up properly. _ He still has that childish crush on me. Now what?_

"So..." Cho started, managing a friendly grin. "I've heard that you live with muggle relatives, Harry. Somewhere near here perhaps?"

"Yeah, on Privet Drive," he answered. The pink blush hadn't left his cheeks. "What about you?"

"I'm staying at my aunt's," Cho replied, tilting her head to one side. "I...I wanted to be alone."

Harry didn't push the matter. He fully comprehended--there were times he wished to be alone, too, especially when he was thinking about his parents. Not even his best friends could really share that feeling, of being the infamous young wizard, but being mistreated for ten years by unaffectionate muggles. He dared himself to sneak another look at Cho. There was an obvious difference in her appearance; she had cut her hair, probably to shoulder-length, for the long shiny ponytail that whipped in the wind when she glided through the air was cropped to a bob of ebony-black. She also seemed smaller and paler, which led to the recollection of Cedric. It was his fault, he had caused the pain. The bright, friendly girl he used to admire was suffering because of him. He looked down at the ground again.

Harry doesn't seem very happy, either. Cho observed. He had grown taller, but the tired, burdened look he used to carry had deepened. She remembered him clutching Cedric's corpse when they came out of the maze, looking half-dead himself. She suddenly felt indignant and pity for the dark-haired bespectacled boy standing before her. Like Cedric, he didn't deserve this fate. 

"Um...Harry?"

He looked up. Cho was holding out her hand, and a large chocolate chip cookie lay on her palm. "Take it," she said in a firm voice. "I know, it's not the healthiest stuff for you, but it helps when you're down."

Harry stared at her hand, and reached out for the unexpected offer, figuring that he'd get a glare if he didn't. "Thanks." he mumbled, blushing again.

Cho gave a little sigh of relief. She decided she'd better leave; it wasn't exactly pleasant having him going red and shy in her presence. 

"Well, I guess I'd better go. See you later!" Cho forced a parting smile.

"Oh... Bye, Cho." For a fleeting second, she thought she'd seen a wistful look in his emerald eyes. It was similar to when he looked at her and stammered that embarrassing invitation to the Yule Ball. Sudden warmth stung her cheeks at the recollection. Cho quickly bent to retrieve her shopping bags.

A gasp from Harry made her look up.

Hurrying down the street was a tall, slender woman. She wore a long, flowing snowy gown, which was stained with blood. Long honey-coloured ringlets of shining hair rippled down her back, entwined in white ribbons. Judging from her lovely features and milky-white skin, this lady couldn't have been more than forty. However, Cho didn't know that Harry was mainly surprised of the large, shaggy black dog nestled in the woman's arms.

"You...you're Harry...?" The woman panted, as she came to a halt before the two teenager's astonished eyes.

Harry didn't answer at first; he was stunned to see his godfather. Cho looked curiously at him and the dog, and said for him, "Yes, he's Harry Potter."

"Oh my God," murmured the enigmatic woman. "And...and this is Arabella Figg's house?" She gestured to the nearest residence. Cho noticed several cats basking lazily in the sun on the front yard.

Harry found his voice. "It is."

"Thank God," The next second, the white-clad woman swayed and shook. Cho leaped forward and caught her before she pitched onto the road. Harry reached over and gathered up the dog in his arms. It had a cut above the eye, and a nasty looking wound on the stomach. Also, it was shivering slightly.

"She needs medical aid." said Cho, bracing herself against the woman's weight. "Shall we go over there?"

Harry hesitated for a moment before nodding. Together, they slowly made way toward the cat house.

When they got to the door, Harry raised his fist and knocked. "Mrs. Figg?" he called.

The door swung open suddenly with a creaky sound, and an old woman looked out. She was leaning onto a wooden cane, and though her greying hair had white streaks in it, her piercing, snapping black eyes showed no sign of withered old age. Her gaze bore straight into the queer little company at her doorstep, and came to rest at the unconscious woman for the longest moment. Cho felt a bit uneasy.

"In here, all of you," Mrs. Figg barked, startling them. She waited until they were all inside, and slammed the door shut with a loud bang.

"Over here," She waved her cane to the furniture in the living room. As Cho gently lowered the woman onto an orange couch, a strange smell of cabbage reached her nose. Harry put the big black dog on a low sofa nearby.

"Girlfriend, Harry?" Mrs. Figg suddenly asked, in a loud distinct voice.

"No!" Harry and Cho both said simultaneously, and blushed. Cho could see the corners of Mrs. Figg's mouth curl up slightly, and she bit her lip. This drove her to the utmost need to explain.

"Harry and I are just friends from school," she stated, with an indignant toss of her head. "And we only met today, because I'm staying with my aunt."

"You should come to your aunt's more often, I'm sure Harry will like that." replied Mrs. Figg, which made Cho all the more frustrated. But before the young girl could think up another retort, the elder woman raised the shabby-looking cane she used for support, and directed it at the white-clad lady lying on the couch.

"Enervate!"

The eyelids of the mysterious woman fluttered open. She tried to sit up, but Mrs. Figg waved a hand, indicating her to lie back. "Take it easy."

The woman stared at Mrs. Figg, and a sob escaped her. "Ara...Arabella? It's you, isn't it?"

"Celestine, my dear," Mrs. Figg appeared to be fighting back tears. "Fifteen years since I last saw you! Not changed much, girl, when did you come back?"

"Three weeks ago. Hang on; this is Harry, Lily and James' son, right?" Celestine was surveying Harry up and down, as though he were some kind of rare creature in danger of extinction.

"Yes." Mrs. Figg waved her wand, and a steaming pot of tea appeared in the air, accompanied with several cups. She poured out the tea, and settled in a large rocking chair. Seeing Harry looking confused, she added quietly, "She was your mother's best friend at school, Harry. Celestine Foster."

"I remember you!" Harry suddenly shouted. "You were in one of the pictures Hagrid gave me!"

Celestine smiled happily, but then she coughed. Bright red blood trickled from her rosebud lips.

"Jesus, what happened?" Mrs. Figg demanded. She twirled her wand again, and this time a small box came out amidst a purple cloud of smoke. The old lady opened the box, and drew out a piece of soft white material. "Those wounds need treating."

"Wait!" Celestine pointed to the big black dog, which was still writhing on the sofa in pain. "Arabella, take a look at him first. It's Sirius; I think he might be poisoned."

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, which earned a baffled look from Cho, who was standing awkwardly beside Celestine.

Arabella Figg pursed her lips. "Poisoned? What on earth happened to you?" She got up and went over to the sofa. Harry followed her.

The next second an unexpected thing happened. Well, it was surprising for Cho, at least.

A flash of blue-white light erupted from Mrs. Figg's wand and engulfed the big black dog. Harry threw up a hand to shield his eyes from the light, as he was standing very close. When the flashing light vanished, in the spot where the dog used to be there was now a full grown man. His shirt was splattered with specks of dirt and blood, his face a sickly greenish colour, but there was no mistaking his identity.

"Sirius Black!" Cho screamed, jumping up and pointing at him, her finger shaking.

"He's innocent!" Harry shouted back. Without thinking, he put both his hands on Cho's shoulders to calm her down. "It's all right, Cho!"

"What do you mean it's all right? He's a convicted murderer, and..."

"Stop." Mrs. Figg commanded. Somehow, her tone had such a note of authority, Harry and Cho ceased talking. "Young lady, that man IS innocent. Harry, tell her while I check up your godfather."

Cho looked up at Harry, and shrugged her shoulders. He took the hint, and quickly lowered his hands to his sides, blushing furiously. He assumed that Mrs. Figg knew everything already, judging from her expression and tone. 

"Well..." Harry started. He suddenly found himself tongue-tied again, with Cho staring at him, her brilliant black eyes fixed on him. For an instant, he wondered if it was all right to trust her to Sirius' secret. But seeing her curiosity aroused, he knew it was going to be difficult to satisfy her until he explained, unless he put a Memory Charm on her and kick her out.

"Voldemort was after my parents, and they needed to perform the Fidelius Charm." He paused, to check that Cho understood what the Fidelius Charm was. She did and he continued, "They meant to use Sirius as their secret-keeper, but Sirius thought it was too obvious, and persuaded them to change to Peter Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew?" Cho interrupted. "But he was blown up! The biggest part that was left of him was his finger!"

"No, he's alive! When Sirius found out he had sold my parents to that dirty scumbag, he tracked Peter down, or Wormtail, his nickname. And Wormtail yelled that Sirius was the traitor and blew up the whole street, and turned into a rat. That's why only his finger was left; because he cut it off with a knife before transforming. So you see, Sirius was caught, and spent all those years in Azkaban, even though he's done nothing to merit it." He finished bitterly.

Mrs. Figg straightened up. "I'll have to look up the symptoms," she said briskly, and headed to a rickety old staircase. "Harry, please watch Sirius and make sure he doesn't fall off the sofa. Oh, and young lady, could you bandage up Celestine for me? Thank you."

"Is…is it serious?" Harry asked. Cho looked at him; he was actually biting his lip to keep back tears. He really must be telling the truth, she thought.

"I don't know." was the laconic reply. They listened as Mrs. Figg's footsteps died away. 

Cho went over and picked up the box Mrs. Figg had conjured. She approached Celestine a bit timidly. The elder woman looked up and gave her an apologetic smile. "Do you believe it now?"

Although there were still a lot of questions to Harry's concise explanation, Cho could do nothing but nod. She pulled out her wand to perform a few Healing Spells. "Where's that awful Wormtail? Is he still alive?"

"He's gone back to Voldemort; I've seen him," Harry said grimly.

"Continues doing wicked deeds, with his master restored to strength," Celestine muttered. "I heard Dumbledore mention this Wormtail had murdered a student just two months ago..."

"What? You mean...?" Cho looked up, horrified as the truth dawned upon her. _Cedric... he killed Cedric..._

"Er..." Harry knitted his brows, trying to change the topic.

Suddenly, Sirius, who was tossing uncomfortably on the sofa, gave a small yelp of anguish. The others quickly turned their attention to him; he had gone into a state of delirium.

"Lucius Malfoy...I'll get you back...Malfoy..." the words came out painfully, his breath ragged and strained. Harry reached for his godfather's hand, and grasped it tightly.

"Lucius Malfoy," Celestine uttered, as though the name was revolting. "That...that demon! It was him who did this!"

"What? He poisoned Sirius?" Cho asked. She felt rather awkward at addressing this man by his first name, after all those years she had believed him to be a ruthless criminal.

"When I came back from America," Celestine began. "I went to see Dumbledore, and he told me to come to Remus' place. It was then that I found out that Sirius was innocent. This morning, Sirius and I went to the nearest village to buy food supplies. When we came back..." Celestine shivered, and she looked pained. "Death Eaters were everywhere. It was horrible, the house on fire and Remus was cornered, we rushed to help, but there were so many of them and then I heard Sirius yell, and I saw a small arrow stuck in his body. Lucius Malfoy was laughing..." she broke off, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"And then?" Harry pressed on.

"We might have...perished, or been taken prisoner, but thankfully, Mundungus Fletcher and a dozen other Aurors apparated just in time. Remus gave me your address, and told me to take Sirius to Arabella, because she's good at potions and poisons..."

"I've found it." the curt voice of Mrs. Figg broke out. She was standing at the foot of the stairs, a heavy book clutched in her arms. Harry and Cho looked over at her eagerly, but immediately sensed something was wrong. Mrs. Figg's wrinkled face was absolutely chalk-white; it was a bit scary to look at her.

"It's Mortiferus, an extremely rare and deadly poison. If we can't make an antidote in three days, he'll be dead."

"How...how are we going to make the antidote?" Cho ventured, seeing the other two too stricken, or afraid to ask.

Mrs. Figg shook her head. "I have no idea."

A/N: For those who have already read "Buried Secrets" earlier, I'm very sorry for this late update. I just couldn't keep everything in first person narrative. I will post as soon as my betas have finished correcting the chapters. Thank you, Brittany and Trinity, for helping me to make this story better! For those who haven't read this before, I really hope that you will like it. I guarantee this is NOT your average fifth year fic. Mystery/suspense/romance/action ahead!


	2. Embarking a quest

Disclaimer: You know I do not own You-Know-What

Chapter 2 - Embarking a Quest

A stunned silence fell upon the room. Harry, knees on the floor, stared at his godfather blankly. Cho opened and closed her mouth a few times. Celestine had her hand over her mouth and her large sapphire eyes were wide open with shock.

Mrs. Figg sighed. She walked over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder, without saying a word.

Finally, Cho broke the silence. "Um...excuse me, Mrs. Figg," she said, ignoring the stares that followed. "But since you recognize the poison, why is the counter poison..."

"We don't have the ingredients required," Mrs. Figg replied. "They are very rare."

"What about Snape? He's the potions master at Hogwarts! He might have them!" Harry burst out.

Arabella Figg shook her head. "Severus, I'm afraid, is not at Hogwarts at the moment. He's on a --he has his hands full now, and it may cause a fatal mistake if we disrupt his schedule. No, Harry. Snape is out of the question."."

Harry sank down onto the floor. He said nothing, but he looked so miserable that Cho couldn't bear to look at him.

"Arabella," Celestine sat up. She did not look well; she had a patch of gauze over her forehead and there were several other bandaged spots on her arms and legs. "I know this sounds very far-fetched, but I think that maybe Lucius Malfoy has the counter poison."

"Lucius Malfoy?" Mrs. Figg said sharply. "Why?"

Celestine repeated the attack that happened earlier, and concluded, "Since he had such a deadly poison with him, I believe it's essential to keep the counter poison handy, in case of accidents."

"But we don't know where Malfoy lives. He's known to be very--secretive." Mrs. Figg pointed out. She did not know, however, that a certain person in their presence was trying to decide whether or not to speak up.

"I...I know."

They all turned their attention to a nervous, white-faced Cho Chang. "Where they live, I mean." She continued hurriedly, "I've known Draco Malfoy since I was five. We used to be neighbours until they moved away three years ago, but at Draco's thirteenth birthday, I was invited as an old friend, and I think I can remember the way."

Harry looked over at Mrs. Figg eagerly, but sooner than he ventured to speak, the old lady stopped him.

"No, I can't," The old lady snapped back, her black eyes glinting with severe warning. "There's ancient magic around this place, Harry. If I go, old Voldie's gonna be here in no time. You want that to happen?"

"But..."

"I can go." Cho was secretly amused; she had expected them to all be horrified. In her mind, the Malfoys, her childhood friends, weren't a big deal. 

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but I have a better chance to survive, Harry," she continued. "You can't walk up to Draco and say, 'Hey Draco, I need to make a counter poison for Sirius Black!' At least he won't be surprised to see me."

It felt utterly pointless--and unnecessary--to offer to do this for someone she hardly knew. Maybe she was tired of seeing those faces mixed with pity and fear during the summer. Maybe she was just showing off--an attempt to prove that she's a smart Ravenclaw, not a useless 'widow'. Or maybe she could not bear to see a man, who'd spent more than ten years in jail for nothing, to die painfully before her, when she had the chance to save his life. Whatever, she had made the right decision.

"Hmm." Mrs. Figg folded her lips. "I must have a word with you first, young lady. We won't be long. And keep an eye on your godfather." The last sentence was directed to Harry, who was wearing the strangest expression.

Mrs. Figg led Cho to a room that was well hidden under the staircase, and shut the door abruptly once they were in. Cho peeked nervously about; there was nothing in the room, except for stacks of packages of cat food in the corners.

Mrs. Figg waved her wand, and two small stools appeared, landing on the floor with a bump. "Sit."

Cho did, still wondering why Mrs. Figg wanted to talk to her privately. She soon found out the reason.

"Now, tell me your name, age, and how well you and Harry know each other at school."

"Um..." So Mrs. Figg had doubts trusting her. Cho felt a bit hurt, but replied promptly, "My name's Cho Chang, I'm sixteen, and...Harry and I...we're just friends." A sudden image of Harry asking her to the ball flashed through her mind. _But he might...he might want more_.

"Cho Chang? One of the Changs--?"

Cho nodded. "Our name's not as well known now. Since my father lost all his money and dignity in the stock market - well, but there are still many of my relatives around."

"I see. That's why you know Draco Malfoy; you're both old wizarding families. Are you in Gryffindor?"

Cho shook her head. "I'm a Ravenclaw. And proud of it," She added as an afterthought.

"I was a Ravenclaw." Mrs. Figg said which gave Cho a slight surprise. "Yes, Ravenclaw's an honourable house. I was kind of disappointed when the hat didn't proclaim me a Gryffindor. Every one expected me to be sorted there. But I found that Ravenclaws were just as good pals. They were even better than the Gryffs." She smiled for the first time. Cho grinned back, feeling warmer towards the sharp-tongued old lady now.

"I guess you two don't know each other well?" Mrs. Figg fired off another question.

"No, we don't. We're good enemies, though."

"And how's that?"

"We're seekers for our House teams. It's a matter of life or death to get the Snitch...well, at least for Harry it is. We know that Gryffindor's former captain was extremely obsessive."

"All right," Mrs. Figg smiled again, but it quickly disappeared; time was at stake. "As a Ravenclaw, tell me how you're going to obtain those ingredients."

Cho gulped. Her plan was simple, and she hadn't considered any holes or flaws in it; yet. Mrs. Figg may laugh at her. "Well, I thought I could just tell Draco that my grandmother's sick, and tell him what ingredients we need. You know--our kind, we usually brew herbs and stuff like that. I think he'll understand."

"How are you going to get to the Malfoys? Is it far?"

"Um...is the Knight Bus available here? Okay, I take the bus to Farrington Gurney; find a place to stay for the night--"

"Why?"

"It's nearly five, Mrs. Figg, ma'am. By the time I get there, it'll be late, and Draco knows that I'd never visit him at this hour. In the morning, I'll take a ferry to the suburbs of Farrington Gurney, to a stop called Murrayfield. Malfoy Manor should be a fifteen minutes' walk from there."

A short pause ensued. Mrs. Figg was pondering on the chance again. Cho swung her legs lightly as she sat on the stool, ideas running loosely about her head. _I can't see any danger in this. It's only asking for some damned ingredients. Why so cautious?_

Finally, Mrs. Figg spoke. "Cho, please tell Harry to come here."

Harry entered the room of cat food. He was twisting his hands and gave Cho a questioning look as he came over to stand beside the stool where she was sitting, waiting for Mrs. Figg to speak.

"Now don't interrupt me," Mrs. Figg said, conjuring another stool for Harry. "Harry, you go straight to the Dursleys and get your Invisibility Cloak and wand. Cho, you return to your aunt's house and leave a note. Say it's an emergency or something; I trust you, as a Ravenclaw, will know how to do it. You're going to get those ingredients for Sirius. Understand?"

Harry and Cho looked at each other quickly, and then at Mrs. Figg. Harry said, "Only me and Cho? Er...isn't that..."

"Cho, you can fill him in on the details later," interrupted Mrs. Figg, waving her wand impatiently. "Now, I'm going to teach you a spell that will help you defend yourselves, just in case. Remember--" she gave both of them a furtive, yet stern look. "--do not tell anyone about this. Swear you will never use this spell unless everything is hopeless."

If anyone had said this to her before, Cho would have burst out laughing. She actually felt a shiver; half of fear, half of delight. Mrs. Figg's authoritative attitude, unlike Dumbledore or McGonagall, had a strange effect on her and Harry. They did not ask any questions, though both were burning with curiosity. What was the spell she was going to teach them?

"You will be able to stun a person without using your wand using this particular hex. In fact, all you have to do is say the incarnation in your head. Repeat after me, _occaeco exanimo_!"

Excited, Cho repeated the incarnation several times in a ringing, clear voice. Harry, however, muttered the words in low tones slowly. For the next twenty minutes, Mrs. Figg taught them how to focus on their target, how to concentrate properly, and how to increase force.

To their astonishment, Cho and Harry found the spell pretty easy, though the result was relatively powerful. At Cho's second attempt to make a huge bag of cat food to fall off from the shelf, the object came down with a resounding crash, but at the same time, she felt her knees weaken. A sizable amount of energy seemed to have drained from her body. 

To their surprise, Mrs. Figg nodded. "Well done. A full-force blow, Cho."

"Why does it have that side effect on Cho?" Harry asked, resisting the temptation to help the young Ravenclaw as she staggered to her feet, trying to regain balance.

Mrs. Figg pulled over a stool and made Cho sit down. "Frankly, the Unvigilance Spell is strictly forbidden by the Ministry. It...It's part of the Dark Arts. You see, you're doing magic without a wand, so your body has to provide the source. You've let out a great deal of energy Cho, so naturally you cannot stand the consequences. You've found that this spell wasn't hard to learn but dangerous to use, also very difficult to avoid being attacked--which are traits of the Dark Arts. That's why it's not allowed--and why it's irresistible to those who want power in a short time."

Harry understood. He was beginning to understand some of the reasons that made the Death Eaters willing to serve Voldemort, evil and terrible as he was. It was like an easy, but dishonest way to get money.

"Only use it when absolutely necessary." Mrs. Figg gave them a last sound drill as they returned to the living room. Celestine was sitting up now, her face adorned with bandages which could not hide her worried expression. "Oh Arabella!" she exclaimed, tugging at a lock of her hair nervously. "Sirius...he seems to have become worse."

They all looked. Sirius's face looked greener--almost like the ivy that covered the roof of Mrs. Figg's house. His eyes were not closed tightly as before, but it was worse; they could only see the whites of his eyes. There was blood all over his lips--apparently he was biting them from the pain he was suffering.

Mrs. Figg used her wand to perform a charm, and Sirius fell into a deep sleep. He still looked terrible, but at least he wasn't feeling the same amount of agony as he did when he was awake. Cho saw Harry clench his fists.

"Celestine, I'm going to send Harry and Cho to get the ingredients we need."

"What? You mean them?"

"Can't help it; it's the only thing we can do now." Mrs. Figg shook her head. Celestine started to protest, but Harry looked as though nothing was going to stop him from going. Cho stood beside him, thinking that they had better get the ingredients and quick, or he might go mad.

"I'll hail the Knight Bus for you," said Mrs. Figg, as she opened the door. "Now, I want you two to be _careful_. If things get out of hand, run! If we get the stuff; it'll be bloody brilliant, but if we can't, Sirius wouldn't want you to risk your life. Understand, Harry?" She tapped him on the shoulder with her cane. "And Cho, you take care too. I'm very glad you ran into Harry today, or I just don't know what we'd do."

After promising to return within fifteen minutes, the two teenagers broke into a run. When Cho got to her aunt's, she found her aunt weeding the backyard, so she dumped the shopping bags in the kitchen, scribbled a note, and packed up some things she thought that would be useful. Then she slipped quietly back to Mrs. Figg's.

Harry hadn't been met with such luck. When he sneaked in the living room, Petunia Dursley had barked at him, ordering him to sweep and mop the rooms on the second floor. He had tried to get away as soon as possible, by saying his "murderous" godfather wanted him to stay for the rest of the holidays. It had worked, but it also meant that he had to pack everything he had without the aid of magic. He feverishly threw his robes, books, quills, and all other stuff into his trunk, trying to get ready in the least amount of time possible. He looked at Hedwig, and figured it was too much if he took her along. So he opened the cage, wrote a note to Ron, briefly describing the situation, but adding that they were not to worry. He wondered what Hermione would say. 

"I'm sorry I can't take you with me," he said, giving Hedwig a pat on the head. "Just go to Ron's, he'll take good care of you, okay?" Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately, returned a soft hoot, and flew 

When he lugged his trunk to the door, panting under the weight, Dudley squinted at him through his tiny eyes. "Not going to your crazy school this early are you?" he sneered.

"I'm going to my godfather's," replied Harry coldly. Dudley flinched at the mention of 'godfather'. He had had his fill of magic, after having his tongue enlarged by two naughty young wizards. Besides, Harry was looking uncommonly serious and sober; sparks might fly if he was infuriated. So Dudley turned his attention back to the television, and his favourite program; The Great Humberto.

Harry resumed hauling his trunk with maniac energy, hoping that Vernon Dursley would not suddenly appear. It was about time his uncle came home. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, hopefully without having to explain to another Muggle that didn't understand the importance of him leaving now. 

However, his heart sank when a knock sounded on the door. With a resigned sigh, he let his trunk fall on the floor with a dull thud, and crossed over to fling the door open. He stepped aside; waiting for the prodigious form of his uncle's to trundle in.

Instead, the clear, sweet voice of a certain girl filled the air.

"Harry? Oh for heavens sake, hurry up! It's nearly half past five, the Knight Bus has arrived, don't you know?" Cho was standing on the porch, hands on her hips, her face flushed and glowing from running, and impatience.

Harry's jaw dropped. So did Dudley's, when he turned to see who the visitor was.

Cho was rather miffed. She was worried that Harry's relatives might be preventing him from coming out, according to Mrs. Figg's guessing, but he was still here with a mountain of luggage! What the hell was that about? It's not moving from home! She shut her teeth and stalked in to get him out. She caught a glimpse of Dudley staring at them wide-eyed, and almost laughed out loud at the sight of him. She stuck out her tongue at him in a cheeky way, but remembered to push Harry out of the door.

"I had to get everything..." Harry tried to explain. Cho was half dragging him on the street by a firm, vice-like grip on the arm, earning strange glances from passers-by. 

When they finally got to Mrs. Figg's, she was angry at first, but softened when she heard Harry's telling of what had happened at the Dursleys. "Leave your stuff here," she directed. "Come get them when you come back."

Harry and Cho said goodbye to Mrs. Figg, who once again warned them to take care. 

The Knight Bus was waiting like a huge purple monster on the edge of the road. Stan Shunpike was standing beside the large vehicle, his pimples as profound as ever. His annoyed expression changed instantly to excitement on the spotting of Harry.

"'Arry Potter!" he exclaimed beaming. "Long time no see. 'Choo off to do, 'Arry?"

"Er..." Harry looked back to Cho. She took the hint and stepped forward. "Farrington Gurney."

"Righto, blimey, woss this? Your girl?" Stan Shunpike was gaping at Cho, which made her think she must have grown a third eye.

"No, she's--" Harry started.

"Yes, I am." Cho interrupted, reaching for Harry's arm. She figured it would be more natural if they pretended to be a couple. She didn't want anyone questioning why two teenagers were going on a trip together, if they were only friends.

Harry's eyes widened, but the smaller figure beside him stepped on his foot.

"Ouch! Oh. Yeah, we, we are going--"

"To see the new movie on Salisbury Street," Cho said for him. She suddenly realized how tired and sombre Harry looked. Not the attitude you'd be in when going on a date with your girlfriend. "Isn't that great, Harry?" she added in a cheerful tone, forcing her lips to part into a laughing smile.

"Er...yeah." Harry was trying to ignore the fuzzy sensation that tingled through his veins from the small paw on his arm.

They trudged up the stairs into the bus. Everything was fairly the same as Harry remembered in his third year. Candles burned brightly in brackets on the wooden walls, the brass bedsteads were occupied by a few wizards and witches, and the elderly driver Ernie Prang peered at Harry curiously through his thick glasses.

Stan assigned them to two beds at the rear. When they flopped on the beds, Cho, being at the front, quickly turned around and told Harry why she made up their sudden relationship. Harry nodded in understanding. Anxious to change the subject, he asked her about the details of their trip to Malfoy Manor. When Stan came to wake a middle-aged wizard near their beds, he noticed them talking seriously, and chuckled.

Stan grinned at Harry slyly. "Betcha wan' a bed together?"

"No, thanks." Harry replied promptly. 

Cho said nothing, but that remark had driven her to flop back on her bed. _That nosy conductor!_ She thought irritably, turning over to bury her face into the pillow. Her mind began to swim, as the outside of the window became a blur of hazy images. She thought of her aunt, hoping that the elder woman wouldn't worry. Cho had left in the note that she had gone on a random visit to Andrea Sullivan's, a friend who was a muggle-born witch. 

She thought of her mother, and suppressed a giggle as she imagined what her face would be like, had she known what her daughter was doing right now. Mrs. Chang had been brought up with traditional Chinese values, and spent her life gossiping with friends and relatives, comparing their children. Cho wasn't exactly a failure; she got excellent grades if she wanted to, and her prettiness was unsurpassed in all the young girls she knew. But Mrs. Chang still complained frequently how disobedient her daughter was, or how she refused to give up some stupid broomstick sport for better grades. "She'd never get a husband if she stays like that… Untamed, wild cat… Always run and shout. Hmph!" And now her daughter was on a crazy mission to save a man who was accused of murder, who she barely knew, and travelling with a teenage boy alone, to a place owned by a supporter of the terrible Dark Lord. 

Lastly, she thought of Cedric. Her mood gradually sobered down, and tears again threatened to invade. She would never see him alive again. She would never see him flying on a broom, eating in the Great Hall, or puzzling over his studies. Life was so cruel. This set her determination to save Sirius Black. That was it. She was not going to let another innocent person perish at the hands of the Dark side.

About an hour later, a grand, glittering display of colourful lights rolled into view.

"Farrington Gurney's 'ere, 'Arry," Stan yelled. Harry and Cho scrambled up.

When they waved goodbye to Stan and Ernie, the bus conductor called, "Bye 'Arry! And bye, 'Arry's girl!"

Both Harry and Cho turned scarlet. Cho slung her sky-blue satchel over her shoulder with great force, almost knocking Harry in the face. "If I see that pimply man again, I'll strangle him! He's so annoying!"

She looked so frustrated and indignant that Harry couldn't help laughing. "You were the one who claimed to be my girlfriend." The words were out before he knew it, and he instantly regretted of saying them. Somehow, he had forgotten how shy and uncomfortable he used to be when Cho was around. Maybe the serious mission before them had caused his head to clear and focus on more important problems. Or possibly he found Cho was no more than an ordinary girl, after getting to talk to her more closely.

Cho shot him a murderous glare, and walked off without a word. Harry trotted meekly behind, thinking desperately how to apologize. 

They started down the Main Street of Farrington Gurney. Harry thought that this was some place for the wizarding world. The street was three times wider than Diagon Alley, lined with drooping willow trees adorned with clusters of tiny, real fairies. The fairies were glowing with various colours of gold, pink, lavender, pearl-white, and so on. Tall buildings that could hold five or six Hogsmeade cottages were built along the street.

"That's one of the biggest shopping malls in Farrington Gurney," Cho pointed. She did have a temper, but it never lasted long.

Harry looked accordingly. A large white edifice shaped like a squashed cake stood nearby. It had twelve windows, and products would appear bathed in glowing lights every minute in them. A huge sign situated like a rainbow across the domed roof read "_Mercury & Mars_". Each letter of the sign was three-dimensional and were revolving and flashing without stopping.

"Cho, isn't this place kind of...er...not for ordinary wizards?"

"For the rich, yes." the young witch replied. "We'll have a hard time finding somewhere to stay. And it better be quick, Harry, we don't look like the people here." She gestured toward three fat witches passing by, clothed in expensive silks and massive jewellery.

Suddenly, Harry grabbed Cho's arm and pulled her into a narrow alley, under a particularly thrifty tree. Cho let out a surprised cry, and he clamped a hand over her mouth. Several fairies were squeaking and twittering in tiny, high-pitched voices which again aroused Cho's irritation.

"Oomph...oomph..." gurgled Cho, while trying to free herself from Harry's arms. She was furious. What right did Harry Potter have to corner her on a wall and forbid her to speak?

Harry ignored her; he was darting glances from behind the tree. After a few unsuccessful struggles, Cho's rational side of her brain began to function, and she calmed down and tried to speak more collectedly than her initial response. Either he must be a lunatic or has a damned good reason to act this way. She decided on the latter.

"I think he's gone." Harry released her. "Sorry, Cho, I didn't mean it. I'm really sor--"

"You'd better explain," she said. By now Cho had returned to her normal self. She wasn't angry; she just wanted to know what's going on. "Who is the 'he' you're avoiding?"

A/N: 1. All the incarnations are results from an online English-Latin dictionary. Farrington Gurney is a real city in England, because I'm not creative at creating new names (:P) Any questions, please tell me!

2. Kudos to Brittany and Trinity for fixing my numerous grammar mistakes and plot holes! And also a big thank-you to those who've reviewed--you've made my day! (^^) TheNovice, I'm not sure if Cho competed against Harry in his first year; the first book didn't mention any Ravenclaw match! Ira Poon, I got my betas from FictionAlley. If you'd like to know more, please tell me and I'll e-mail you about details. For the others, I also would like to update soon, but writing and beta-ing _does_ take time. I hope you're at least satisfied how the fic's going so far!


	3. In the inn

Chapter 3 - At the inn

Harry looked around, making sure that no one was watching them. Then he said in a low voice, "It's a Death Eater, Cho, walking just behind us when we were in the street."

"Death Eater?" Cho exclaimed in a loud voice. She immediately smacked her hand against her own mouth; she didn't want Harry to suffocate her again!

"Sorry. I...I didn't mean to shout like that, Harry." 

Harry smiled weakly. It wasn't easy to be angry at her, besides, she had already been a great help. In order to make her feel better, he continued, "I think it's Macnair, a Death Eater I saw last year. Wonder what he's doing here?"

"Nothing good, I'm sure." Cho was feeling worried, especially when she heard the words 'last year'. "Harry, you'd better put on your Invisibility Cloak."

"But what about you?"

"Oh, I'll be fine. It's you they're interested in." Cho suddenly clapped her hands, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes. "Harry, you're worth a fortune. Maybe I should auction you off, I'm sure a Death Eater would pay good money for you!"

"A million bucks wouldn't be enough to buy me!" Harry shot back. They grinned at each other in a rather silly fashion, feeling much more comfortable and relaxed with each other than last year.

Harry ducked behind a tree and quickly slipped into his cloak. "Okay, Cho, I'm ready." She felt pretty weird talking to an invisible person though. She took a few steps forward, and halted. Harry, for the first time in his life, found himself presented with a slender, girlish hand. "Harry? I'm afraid to lose you while we're here, so--"

Cho felt his fingers curl tentatively around hers, then tighten as they proceeded walking down the alley. It was kind of distracting, to be holding hands with him. True, she had done this with Cedric before, but it seemed more normal with him; like being with a friend. Both hers and Harry's palms were sweating.

Every inn looks so expensive, thought Cho, as she surveyed the handsome, sturdy buildings one by one. She was not accustomed to the upper class life; her father had invested large amounts into an unstable business, which proved to be a total failure with the rise of Voldemort about twenty years ago. And there were so many people in her family! Cho did not mind of their poverty--at least they did not lack food--but when she was running for the Seeker for Ravenclaw's House Team, she had fervently wished for a better broom. She had used her Comet two sixty since she was nine.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Cho jumped, a middle-aged man dressed like a clown from the circus--except his face wasn't painted--was peering down at her, two golden teeth flashing like an offending sign in his wide, ugly mouth.

"What do you want?" she asked, backing away without thinking.

The clown-like man grinned. "Ever thought of an acting career, miss?"

"Never considered that before." She said in a rather haughty manner. The truth be told, Cho enjoyed acting with her friends, but in front of this stranger no way was she going to admit that.

"Oh c'mon, you'd be a star with those looks, you'd make millions--"

"No, thank you." Cho said firmly, wishing the man in the clown suit would get the message and leave.

"Aww, don't be afraid, how about talking it over--"

Cho felt a sudden tug on her hand; she took it as a sign to leave and sprinted away, leaving the clown-like man standing in the middle of the street. It was rude to do so, but she was glad to get rid of him.

The Ravenclaw did not notice she was running jerkily because of the invisible force dragging her on; even though this brought some glances from various witches, their piercing gazes saying all too clearly that they thought this girl was crazy.

Five minutes later, they came to a stop. 

They had come to a section in the town that was more secluded. Not a single soul was in sight, except for an elderly wizard smoking on a large pipe, sitting on a bench under a lamp post. It had become quite dark. Cho held her watch up to her face and managed to make out the time; seven o'clock.

"How about that one?" Harry whispered through his cloak. Cho started a bit. "Where?" she hissed.

"The red-brick house next to the bakery."

Cho squinted in the direction of the inn that Harry had suggested. It seemed to be less fancy than the other grand ones she'd seen on the main street. When she edged forward for a better look, she saw honeysuckle and roses bordering the rustic wooden door, and a polished brass doorbell on it. No gleaming, glaring lights came within the windows, which had pots of flowers and tiny figurines sitting on the sill. The inn gave off a rural atmosphere that was pleasantly inviting and warm.

"I think it's nice. You there Harry? Come on."

Inside was a small circular room, with a tiny counter off to one side. An enormous witch sat behind the counter, knitting in an old wooden rocking chair. She had short grey curls, and wore a white bonnet with long strings, making her look pretty old-fashioned.

It suddenly occurred to Cho that Harry was still unseen underneath his cloak. _Make him go outside and take it off_, she thought, but the witch had already noticed her presence. "Good evening, my dear. You want to stay for the night?"

"Um...yes please." Cho replied as politely as she could. Her heart was pounding, and her Ravenclaw cleverness seemed to have vanished. _Oh my god, I'll have to share a room with Harry, oh that's so unreal and what am I doing here...?_

"Only one person? You're not running away from home?" The witch said half-jokingly, but Cho turned white. The remark brought her back to sanity, forcing her to use her head.

"No, indeed," she replied, trying to look as though the idea was absurd. "I'm just taking a little trip. This is my first time I've been to England."

"Oh. I'm sorry; you look very young to me. Where are you from?"

"China." This was partly true. Cho's father was raised in England, but her mother had come from Shanghai, after receiving her letter from Hogwarts

"I see. You speak English pretty well for a foreigner." The old witch shook her head, looking impressed.

Cho's heart gave a quick beat. Thinking hard, she came up with a suitable answer. "Really? Thank you! I had an English tutor when I was in China. I'm so glad that my parents hired one for me."

"That's nice." The witch laid down her knitting and took out a piece of parchment. "Your name, please?"

"Jing Chang." Jing was her sister's name, who would be starting at Hogwarts this year.

"Miss Chang. How many nights do you plan to spend here?"

"One. Yeah, definitely one." Cho replied, hoping that she had brought enough money.

The witch took a quill and scribbled down this information. "Thank you very much, Miss Chang. That'll be seventeen Galleons, please."

With a sinking heart, Cho involuntarily turned around and drew out her purse. Opening it, she counted nine Galleons, eleven Sickles, and four Knuts. A meagre thing it was; her purse never held more than a dozen Galleons. She was about to ask if there were any cheaper rooms, when she felt a tap on her wrist, and a handful of glittering coins dropped into the purse. 

Cho could have whooped for joy. Fortunately, she kept herself under control. However, she did let her gaze rove over the beautiful heap of money before turning back to the innkeeper and handing over the rent.

After accepting the money, the witch snapped her fingers, and a dwarf appeared in the room with a weird zap. It seemed that this dwarf wasn't very good at Apparating yet. The small creature wore a red cap, tipped at a jaunty angle, a yellowish brown tunic and matching boots.

"Lightfoot," said the witch, picking up her knitting again. "Take this young lady to red room eleven."

The dwarf looked at Cho, grinned, and held out his hand. "Pleased to meet yer."

Cho bent down slightly to shake hands, which was the first time she had to stoop to do so in her life.

"No luggage?" The dwarf asked. His eyes glittered as he surveyed her from tip to toe.

"Just this." Cho patted her blue satchel.

Lightfoot led the way up a spiral staircase, making polite conversation. Cho responded briefly but not rudely, for she was feeling rather tired, and she did not want to talk too much in case she gave something away.

"Here we are." Lightfoot stopped before a quaint, round door which was painted ruby red. There was a small figure of a lion's head protruding from a section on the middle of the door, which yawned at the sight of visitors.

Lightfoot turned to Cho. "What's your boyfriend's name?" he asked, smirking.

Cho was taken aback. What is with the personal questions? "I don't have a boyfriend." she replied haltingly, forcing the thought of Cedric out of her mind.

"I don't believe you." Lightfoot smiled slyly.

Cho folded her arms, extremely irritated, and glared at the dwarf. "What's that got to do with you?"

"We need a password, Miss Chang."

"Oh, if that's what you want," Cho said, unfolding her arms. "Why don't you ask me what my favourite Quidditch team is? The answer is the Montrose Magpies, period."

Lightfoot looked mildly astonished, but refrained from saying anything. Instead, he reached out to stroke the lion head. "_Cito Montrose Magpies_!" he pronounced.

The lion head suddenly glowed, issuing tiny rays of golden light from its eyes, and the door creaked open. Lightfoot held the door open for Cho to enter, and explained, "Montrose Magpies shall be your password, Miss Chang, during your stay. If you forget it, come to the front desk. The spell will be taken off when you check out."

The room was just like an inn; quaint, attractive, and pleasant. It wasn't big, but did not seem to lack anything. Apple-green curtains hung over the windows, the walls were the colour of shell-pink, and numerous candles burned in brackets situated all around the room. There was a large comfy rocking chair right beside the windows, a small three-legged table with a huge vase of fresh flowers arranged in it, and a big fireplace with a hanging crane and iron pot on the side of the room.

"If you need anything, use the fireplace. Just light a fire and call my name." Lightfoot gave a little bow and a smile before disappearing.

As soon as the dwarf had left, Cho closed the door and leaned against it. "Harry, you can come out now."

The silvery Invisibility Cloak slithered down to the floor where it lay in a heap of gleaming folds. Harry stood beside the fireplace, looking a bit apprehensive. A babble of voices suddenly filled the room, startling them both.

"Ooooh--that's a boy--"

"Eloping, how _romantic_--"

Cho and Harry immediately searched for the source of these voices. They soon discovered the flowers on the table were wiggling and waggling their pretty heads and slender bodies in the vase, while gossiping about her and Harry. Cho stalked over to them and put her hands on her hips. She was half mad, half amused at the talking flowers. "Would you mind holding your tongues?"

A tall stemmed rose shook its magnificent head. "We were born with voices; you can not prevent us using them." A velvety pansy added, "So you _are_ eloping! Don't worry, we won't tell Lightfoot." Three little snowdrops nodded their heads. A violet with white streaks on its blue petals ventured a shy remark, "We've never seen an Oriental girl before. You're very pretty."

Any girl would have been flattered at a beauty compliment, and Cho was no exception. However, she refused to admit she was pleased. Instead, she chose to admonish them on the other topic. "We are not eloping," she stated firmly, though she still blushed at the word 'elope'. "It's not like that--what you're thinking."

She got another stream of cluttered replies. "Then why are you sharing a room together?" "I can see he likes you--he's blushing, he's blushing!" "Or are you already married?" "Nah-they're kids. Hey, won't your parents be worried about you?"

"Stop!" Cho clenched her fists. She would have loved to give them a good boxing, but thought it better to keep her temper in front of Harry. "Can't you come up with something more sensible than gossiping?" she demanded. The flowers all giggled, apparently not at all influenced.

"Er--Cho?"

She whirled around. "What?" When her eyes met his, she immediately regretted snapping at him. He was stung by the harshness in her voice, but tried not to show it. "I--I just thought that you'd like to have something to eat."

The sound of his voice-- timid, gentle, and concerned--melted her. Cho forgot her verbal war against the flowers, and went over to him. He was holding a small brown book. "I found this on the bureau." he said.

Making sure that her back was facing the flowers, Cho clasped her hands together and mouthed "I'm sorry." Harry nodded in comprehension. Then they had a brief discussion about food, ignoring the whispers and tittering from the flowers.

Dinnertime was spent in a cheerful manner, despite occasional teasing from the flowers. Cho had summoned Lightfoot, giving him their order, and within minutes, the dwarf had returned with trayfuls of stew, muffins, sandwiches, and gillywater. He peered at Cho curiously. "Are you sure you can finish all this?" Harry, who had put on his Invisibility Cloak again, had to smile.

After dinner, Cho summoned Lightfoot again to clear away the dishes and leftovers. She wondered what she should do now, and looked at her watch. It was about half past eight, still too early to go to bed, which gave her a problem to ponder. There was no place to sleep except for the bed. She knew very well that they couldn't sleep together. Even if she didn't mind, she was sure that Harry would never be able to fall asleep. Her gaze fell on the big rocking chair, maybe she could use that.

Cho crossed the room heading towards the windows, making sure the curtains blocked the view into their room completely, and turned to the rocking chair. She sat down on it, drew up her legs, and curled up like a kitten. It seemed okay, she was small enough, and she liked cuddling the soft cushions on the chair. All she needed was a little magic to fit her sleeping needs.

"Hey, you're not thinking of sleeping there?" called the rose in a bossy tone.

"That's just what I'm thinking." Cho retorted, pulling out her wand. She uttered a few Latin words to an advanced spell and red and purple sparks emitted from the tip of the wand, showering the chair. It began to grow until the back was prolonged and the seat enlarged. She got on the chair again to test the new compatibility, and was fairly satisfied.

"Harry, I'll be fine here for the night. You can have the bed." She nodded to him, swinging her feet carelessly, but before Harry could reply, the flowers protested.

"You silly girl, why don't you sleep together?" "I thought you were a couple!" "Aww...come on, we want a scene!" "Don't tell me you haven't done it yet!" Harry turned bright red; but Cho remained calm. She had gotten used to their incessant teasing by now.

"Shut up." Cho said loudly. "I am NOT interested in your nonsense, and if I hear another word of it, someone is going to end up in the rubbish bin."

The flowers did shut up, but only as Harry opened his mouth to say something to Cho. He had turned to the bed with some hesitation, because he wasn't sure that he should take the bed and let her sleep on the rocking chair, even so, there was no way he would he let them sleep together, even if they totally had no inclination to 'do' anything. There were just too many reasons.

"Won't you need some blankets?" he asked tentatively, fingering the red velvet coverings.

Cho considered the matter for a moment; she wasn't cold now, but it would be chilly in the early morning. She jumped off the chair and walked over to him. She looked at the blankets, and had an idea. Giving Harry a wink, she twirled her wand and cried, "_Effingo_!"

The edges of the blanket suddenly glowed with a yellow light, and the next second poof! Another blanket appeared in midair, hovering just a few feet above the bed.

"Wow...what's that?" Harry asked.

"A Duplicate Charm." Cho held up the cloned blanket, inspecting her work. The corners were jagged and uneven, but apart from that, no fault was visible. "It's not very well done." she pouted. "If I hadn't skipped Charms to finish that boring History of Magic homework I missed, I might have fared better."

"You skipped class?" Harry looked incredulous, his hands in his pockets, staring at her.

"Of course, who can stay awake in Binns' class? I usually spend the last minute studying."

"Oh yeah--" Harry grinned, remembering the lectures Hermione gave him and Ron. "Hermione's the only one who pays attention."

"Hermione?" Cho decided to Duplicate the pillow too. "Isn't she the student who got top marks, four years in a row?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend. We didn't get along very well first, but she's really nice if you don't go breaking school rules--"

"No rule breaking? Count me out." She suddenly remembered something. "Harry, you lost a hundred and fifty points in your first year. That's really a record! What outrageous crime did you commit?"

"I'm not telling. That's top secret." Harry replied, thinking it was better not to reveal to her that he was caught smuggling Hagrid's dragon out of the castle at midnight.

However, Cho was not satisfied. _Top secret, indeed!_ "Let me guess then," she said, picking up a pillow and waved it before him threateningly. "You burned Dumbledore's beard?" She threw the pillow at Harry. "You turned Draco into a toad? You drew a picture of Snape in class and wrote 'Lousy slimy git' on the magnified nose?"

Soon the two teenagers were pelting each other with pillows and cushions. Cho was having so much fun that she didn't care if this was childish play. All she knew was that it was worthwhile seeing Harry's face glowing with pure mirth and sincere joy; he always looked so burdened and sombre. Cho often felt kind of sorry for him, knowing that he'd gone through some terrible trials. Which was why she always acted friendly towards him, but it did not occur that Harry maintained a secret crush on her until he asked her to the Yule Ball.

"Watch out, Potter!" she yelled, reaching for the biggest cushion.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up first. He sat up on the bed, rubbed his eyes, and held his watch close to his eyes. It was half past eight. They should have been up earlier. He noticed that the flowers seemed to be asleep, for their heads were drooping down. As his eyes finished roving around the room, he saw that Cho was curled up in the rocking chair, her eyelids tightly shut.

Harry got up, and went to the bathroom, when he was finished with making himself presentable, he came out to find Cho still fast asleep. Going over to her, he automatically stopped beside her. He couldn't help looking at her, like a small bundle, sleeping peacefully. A few strands of raven black hair peeped out from the deep red blanket wrapped around her, her form heaving slightly as she breathed. It seemed like a sin to disturb her.

Harry scratched his head. How was he going to wake her? He swallowed, his heart beating furiously, and laid a hand on her shoulder. He shook her gently. "Cho--Cho? Wake up; it's time to get going."

Cho stirred, but instead of opening her eyes, she merely hugged the cushion in her arms more tightly, and flipped over onto her side. _What a heavy sleeper_. Harry had a sudden idea that he should scoop her into his arms and give her a thorough shaking, but finally resolved to use another method. Crossing over to the bathroom, he got a towel and soaked it. Then he went back to the still sleeping Cho and wrung the damp towel over her face, causing drops of water to fall on her forehead, her eyebrows, and her cheeks.

"Stop it." Cho muttered, opening her eyes with an irritated expression. Her gaze fell on the towel, and then on Harry. "Harry!" She bolted up into a sitting position, and snatched the towel from him. "How dare you do that!" she exclaimed, but Harry could see that she wasn't really angry. He grinned, letting her punch him on the shoulder playfully, but reminded her of the mission before them. Cho immediately sobered down.

While in the bathroom, Cho changed into her wizard robes, which she had brought with her from her aunt's. She had conveniently thought that Draco Malfoy would look askance if she showed up wearing jeans and a T-shirt. 

They had a quick breakfast, ignoring the newly awoken flowers' teasing. Then Cho went downstairs to check out while Harry followed stealthily in his Invisibility Cloak. Cho asked for a map from the elderly witch, who was dozing off at the counter.

"Hmm--here it is, but I can't find where we are--" Once outside, Cho opened up the map and ran her finger over it, talking to herself.

"Do you remember the way?" Harry's voice sounded beside her. Cho had given him a detailed explanation of their trip to Malfoy Manor the night before. They were to take a kind of transportation called the Pumpkin Ferry, and get off at a stop named Murrayfield, which was a region where many wealthy people dwelt. From there it would be a fifteen minute walk to Malfoy Manor.

"No, I've never been to this part of town, but we can always ask." Cho rolled up the map and proceeded down the street. 

It was foggy and clouded this morning, but thankfully, there was no rain. Cho found it rather difficult to find her way in Farrington Gurney, as she seldom visited the place. Sometimes she was forced to grab a witch or wizard for directions. It was lucky that many people frequented the Pumpkin Ferry or they never would have found their way.

Half an hour later, they arrived at a winding river with a dozen snow-white boats shaped like pumpkins rocking gently in the harbour. Cho whistled to the nearest boat, and it came over; gliding towards the edge of the river bank. A small door on its side creaked open. Cho stepped into the boat, and settled down on the downy seats. She watched bits of grass appear on the polished wooden floor, knowing that Harry had entered, and told the boat in a clear voice, "To Murrayfield".

The boat began to move, gradually picking up speed. It skimmed along the water like a skater, with great speed but little noise. The wind ruffled Cho's hair, and she shivered a bit; it was chilly.

Neither of them talked; each lost in their own thoughts. Harry didn't dare voice his anxiety about whether or not they'd succeed. Cho was thinking about Draco Malfoy. She did not like him very much, even though they had been childhood friends. He treated her like an inferior, and she believed he never would have taken any notice of her if she weren't infinitely pretty; unfortunately her parents were constantly nagging at her to get close to him! No doubt they had the money factor in mind. Cho always refused her parents hopeful pleas; she didn't relish a life of being bossed around or looked down upon.

They arrived at their destination in a short time, due to the speed of the craft. Cho laid a small pile of Sickles--which were left over from the money Harry had given her yesterday--on a hollow carved on the inner side of the boat, and it sprang off. The pumpkin boat took a turn on the water, and within seconds, it was out of sight.

Murrayfield was a huge stretch of land where wealthy folk dwelt. Tall trees seemed to tower over people along the wide stone paths, large gardens showed off an abundant accumulation of blooming flowers and plants and the great mansions resembled small castles and palaces in the fairy-tale books Harry had heard about, but had never had the opportunity to read in his childhood. 

Harry and Cho trudged for quite some time in the cool morning air. Cho had difficulty finding the way, for she was not very good at directions, and Malfoy Manor wasn't easy to locate in the enormous expanse that was Murrayfield.

Finally, a huge grey mansion loomed into view. It stood surrounded in the shade of sturdy sycamore trees. Ivy covered the walls thickly like an enormous green net. The nearest house was at such a distance that from where Harry and Cho were standing, they had to squint to make it out. 

It's like they wanted to keep their residence out of sight, Cho thought. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around, but of course, there was nothing to be seen. Harry's voice came from the empty spot she was staring at, "Be careful, okay? Even if he is your childhood friend--"

"I will." She smiled, even though she couldn't see Harry's face. "Don't worry."

A cold wind blew over them. Cho looked up at the stately Malfoy Manor, and owing to some reason other than the weather, shivered. An uneasy feeling crept over her, foreshadowing that something sinister was brewing; but she couldn't turn back now; not while knowing this could mean life or death to someone this dear to Harry. 

Cho started up the marble doorsteps, and reached up to ring the doorbell.


	4. Malfoy Manor

_Chapter 4 - Malfoy Manor_

A loud, gloomy ring echoed through the house after Cho rang the doorbell. There was the sound of shuffling footsteps, and the large front doors swung open. A young butler in his late twenties with impeccably smoothed blond hair looked out.

"Hello, I'm here to see Mr. Draco Malfoy." Cho said, putting on a friendly smile.

The butler regarded her with a fixed gaze, perhaps trying to recall her image. Finally he said, "Mr. Malfoy? But he isn't expecting visitors today."

"I know," Cho replied, and clasped her hands together. "It's an emergency. Please tell him that Cho Chang wishes to see him; he'll know!"

The butler shrugged and disappeared. A moment later (which seemed like a century to Harry), he returned. "Follow me."

Cho stepped into the large entrance hall. Everything appeared to be the same as when she visited two years ago. The walls were still an ugly grey, with uglier (in Cho's opinion) gilt-edged portraits of the Malfoy's ancestors. The carpet was the same old Turkish one with intricate designs and patterns on it. The atmosphere was yet frigid and uninviting. She wrinkled her forehead at the unpleasant thought of seeing Draco again. Only with him was she fully aware of her social standing, and only with him did she feel extremely defensive.

The butler led Cho to a large sitting room, handsomely furnished. A silvery blond head bobbed up from a big armchair. "Well, isn't it a pleasant surprise to see you." the voice of Draco Malfoy drawled.

Somehow, Cho felt horribly lonely and insignificant. The last time she had been here, it was his birthday party, and there were a lot of people, though the majority consisted of sneering Slytherins. It was rather shuddery to be in this immense area, alone with him. She had forgotten about Harry for a while. "Hello, Draco." she said stiffly. 

"Come on here, sit down. We've known each other too well for courtesies." He indicated a crimson couch opposite him. "It has been ages since you've visited, Cho."

The young girl twisted her hands, crossed over to the couch, and sat down. "Draco, I'm sorry, but I don't have much time."

"Dear, dear. What could be troubling you, Cho? Not about _him_, I hope?"

Cho bit her lip. She did her best to look very anxious instead of trying to punch his face. "My--my grandmother is very sick, and we have to make a healing potion for her."

"Oh, I'm really sorry to hear that." He didn't sound sorry at all.

Hot anger surged up in Cho's heart. "I'd never dream of asking you a favour," she snapped. "But the ingredients required for the potion are extremely expensive--and you know--well, my mother wanted me to ask."

"And why should I do you this favour without any--repayment?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

Cho folded her arms. If he was going to be snotty and arrogant, then she could be the same, "Because a lady asks you."

Draco let out a derisive laugh. "You call yourself a lady?" he jeered. "Whose mother was complaining '_Cho, not like girl. She climbs tree and rides broomstick. No respect for her mother, and_--' "

"Stop!" Cho yelled, which, unfortunately, _was_ pretty unladylike. "Draco, this is not the time to tell me who I am!"

"Calm down, there's no need to get angry." Draco Malfoy smirked, apparently finding the whole situation very amusing. He leaned forward from his chair, his cold grey eyes fixed upon her. "Wish granted, Chang."

"Thanks." Cho prepared to stand up, when the pale-faced boy suddenly reached out and caressed her hair. Before she knew it, Draco Malfoy had brought her face to his--and kissed her.

Harry witnessed the scene with horrified eyes. Without thinking, he lunged forward to pull Cho away, but she had recovered her wits. Smack! went her hand, and Draco Malfoy rubbed his cheek, on which five red finger marks were imprinted.

"Draco Malfoy." Cho was beet-red with anger. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What--can't I get a little payback for my help?" He sounded hurt, and a bit angry, too. Not many people have laid their hands on him. The last time he was slapped was in his third year--by Hermione.

Cho was still very red. Cedric had kissed her before, but that was with her permission. Draco Malfoy had done this to her all out of his own selfish wishes. _Payback indeed!_ However, considering that they were the ones in need, she couldn't let her temper get the better of her. He could get really infuriated, and refuse her plea right away. She stood up, a sign for them to get moving. "Draco, what will Pansy say? Don't you care about her?"

"I broke up with her a long time ago. She was awful at the Yule Ball--dancing like a toad." Draco said, also rising slowly from his comfy armchair. "Besides, I figured you'd need some comfort after Diggory--"

"Shut up! I'm warning you, Malfoy, any mention of Cedric--" Cho almost slapped him again, but this time she forced her hand to stop, before she touched his face.

Draco Malfoy laughed. He closed his fingers over her hand, smirking at her. "Beautiful," he murmured. "In case you haven't realized, you're more beautiful when you're angry, Cho. But do not take things too far--or you will regret it."

Cho snatched her hand back, but didn't say anything. She could only shut her teeth and clench her fists. Harry was boiling silently in his cloak behind her. This definitely went on top of the list of the nasty things Draco had done to him. To see the girl he liked insulted by his worst enemy--he could have killed Draco if it were not for Sirius.

Draco Malfoy strutted ahead, leading them through corridors and down two flights of stairs. Cho secretly prayed that Harry was keeping up, and that he wouldn't trip over his cloak or something. She couldn't help looking back a couple of times, but of course, she saw nothing visible. The truth be told, Harry had plenty of experience of sneaking around Hogwarts in his Invisibility Cloak, and did not find the walk difficult at all.

"Here we are." Draco drawled, as he opened a heavy door with some effort, "Ladies first."

It was a large room that bore an uncanny resemblance to Snape's dungeons. It was dismal and dreary. Candles flickered on the stone walls, illuminating the place with an eerie light. It was quite empty except for two huge cabinets standing at the back.

Numerous drawers in the cabinets were labelled with names, arranged in order from A to Z. Cho approached the cabinets, and started scanning furiously. She pulled out a little piece of paper that Mrs. Figg gave her. On it the old lady had written down the ingredients they needed. "Cyclamen leaves...skin of Mexico Moccasin...spindle shrubs..." Her heart sank. Not one single ingredient on her list was in the cabinets.

"Well, pick what you want, Cho." Draco Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest, and tapped his foot on the floor.

"Er--" Cho began. What was she to do now? She was spared the time to react, though. Another voice had interrupted the stock-still silence.

"What are you doing here, Draco?"

Cho whirled around and froze completely. Lucius Malfoy was standing in the doorway.

* * *

"How could you let them go, Arabella?" Celestine Foster protested, but her mild tone showed that she wasn't confident in her words. On the couch near her, Sirius slept peacefully, but the signs of poison by no means lessened.

Mrs. Figg had brought out dinner in a tray. She set the food on the table and ladled steaming hot stew into a bowl. "It's the only way," she said.

"But they're children--what if Lucius Malfoy is home?"

"He won't be. He's working for the Ministry--well, everyone thinks so. He can't be home on Monday, can he?" Mrs. Figg bent over to check Sirius's pulse, while waiting for the stew to cool.

Celestine smiled; a small, hopeful smile it was. "I believe you're right, Arabella. After all, that little girl is old friends with the Malfoy son. It should be all right."

"'That little girl' is a year above Harry. She seems to be trustworthy, even if she isn't that close to him."

"Harry seems to fancy her," Celestine touched her mouth with a slender white finger, her lips involuntarily parted into a knowing grin. She paused, and added, "Just like his father. They both have a liking for pretty, athletic, and smart girls. I bet she is very popular too--like, like Lily was." There was a quiver in her voice.

"Yes, I think so." Mrs. Figg felt it necessary to change the subject. "Celestine, do you have any idea?"

"Wh--What do you mean?" The young woman's lovely face was confused.

"About how the Death Eaters found out Remus' place; I'm sure Dumbledore had arranged a very secluded spot, didn't he?"

"Yes, but I just don't know--"

"And why did Lucius Malfoy poison Sirius with a stupid arrow? Why didn't he just use his wand?"

Celestine sat up, her beautiful features were visibly disturbed. When she spoke, her voice was shaking more than ever before. "Arabella, what--what is your point? Are you--suggesting--no, I wouldn't believe any one in the Order--would do such a --dreadful thing. As for Lucius Malfoy--"

"Hush, Celestine, I didn't mean to put it that way--"

"Lucius Malfoy hates Sirius! Is that what you wanted to know? I'm not sure, but I can tell you, it always seemed like he had a secret hatred for Sirius. You see how Sirius is now? He didn't want to just finish him off; he wanted him to die a painful, agonizing death!"

Celestine was out of breath, and she started coughing up blood again. Mrs. Figg was alarmed, and quickly made some hot, strong tea for her. Then the older woman ordered Celestine to calm down, and get some dinner in her stomach.

Celestine lay back against the sofa, after taking a few spoonfuls of stew. She did not watch Mrs Figg bustle around, concocting a suitable drink for Sirius, considering his condition. Her thoughts drifted to the past, when she was still a young girl at Hogwarts. Being Lily Evans' best friend. And Sirius Black's girlfriend.

* * *

Cho's heart stood still. She had never liked Lucius Malfoy, even when she had been a child. He always treated her with cold civility. It seemed that he could flame up with a fire that was _frosty_, if she said or did anything not suitable to his liking. And this manner had increased since she became poor. If Draco hadn't insisted, or if they hadn't been neighbours for ten years, she might not have been allowed to Draco's thirteenth birthday party.

"Father? Why are you home so early?" Draco sounded genuinely surprised.

"Never you mind," replied his father. If Cho weren't so nervous, she could have detected an uneasy flicker in his cold grey eyes. "And Cho--what're you doing here? Haven't seen you quite a while, girl."

Cho forced herself to speak. "I--I--my grandmother--is very sick."

"And?"

"We--we need to make a--healing potion. It's expensive--the ingredients--you know." Cho wished to run away. Her smartness as a Ravenclaw had crumbled before the guileful Slytherin. Heck, this must be the first time she spoke with a stammer. She waited with bated breath, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

Lucius Malfoy didn't seem to suspect anything, though. He merely said in an irritated tone, "Well, then take what you need, Cho."

Cho heaved a sigh of relief; she couldn't help it. Draco glanced at her with a curious look, but Lucius Malfoy crossed his arms. The latter appeared to notice nothing; he just wanted them to get out as soon as possible.

However, even if Lucius Malfoy was being cooperative, the situation wasn't much better. Cho numbly pulled out a few drawers (she hardly read the names), scooped up some stuff, and put them in her pocket. She was annoyed with herself--why couldn't she come up with some idea instead of heeding Lucius Malfoy's orders? But she was too scared to put a coherent thought together. Perhaps that's why I'm not a Gryffindor, she thought grimly.

"Come out, both of you," Lucius Malfoy moved aside, his back against the door. "Draco, I have warned you, not to come to the dungeons without permission. This time I will be lenient, for your little friend's sake. Next time...well I trust there won't be a next time."

Draco walked briskly out, and after a moment's hesitation, Cho did the same. After all, the ingredients weren't there, that's she was sure.

As they went up the stairs, Cho glanced back at the dungeons. Lucius Malfoy had closed the heavy iron door and used his wand to cast some magic on it, probably to make things more secure. He looked up, and caught her eye. A light like a sword flashed in his eyes, and Cho immediately turned away, almost tripping on the stairs.

Thoughts raced through Cho's head, once out of Lucius Malfoy's sight. Should she just say thank you and leave? No, they didn't get the ingredients required. Sirius was still in danger. But now she fervently wished to get away from this horrible place. She was trembling slightly from the shock of Draco's Death Eater father. _No, you can't back out now. _She told herself. _Use your brains, Ravenclaw!_

"I wonder why Father came home," mused Draco, as they passed a corridor. 

"Yeah." Cho replied listlessly. She was trying to think of some other plan, so intent she was, that she hardly paid attention to what she was saying. This led to a dreadful mistake.

"Cho, are you all right?" Draco stopped in his tracks. There was concern written on his pale, pointed face. "Suppose I tell our butler to escort you back? I could call a carriage or something."

"No, I'm just wondering if Harry--" Cho clapped a hand to her mouth. How could she have let it slip?

"Harry?" Draco looked at her suspiciously. "Harry Potter?"

"Er--yeah." Cho gave a nervous laugh. "You know--I was thinking of last year, and--"

"You're thinking of _him_ instead of Diggory? Or your dear, sick granny?" There was an icy note in Draco's voice. He took a step to her. "Tell me, Cho, why did you look away, at least twice, when I was talking to you?"

"Did I? I--" Cho stammered, wildly trying to come up with an excuse. Draco seemed to bearing down at her, his gaze penetrating into her mind.

Just then, a female voice rang out. "Draco!"

"Mother!" Draco Malfoy turned away, but before he left, he gave Cho another icy look and said, "Stay here. Don't move or I'll come looking for you."

He walked away, leaving a miserable Cho behind. She held up her hands, wondering what to do now. "Harry? Sorry I blew it--what shall we do now?"

No answer. A sudden dread daunted on her. "Harry? Harry? Oh Harry, please, just tell me that you're here." She even raised her hands and felt around. Just a simple touch or a reassuring word--but no response. Harry was gone.

"Cho!"

The petite young witch was forced to hide her fear, and put on her prettiest smile for the newcomer. _Stay cool, stay calm_, she told herself. Draco was coming her way, accompanied by a tall woman with fine features, dressed in expensive robes. It was Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother.

"Cho dear, hello. Oh, I'm so glad to see you, child. Draco's told me everything." Cho almost dropped her jaw. Narcissa Malfoy seldom smiled at her, since her family went into poverty. Now the stately Mrs. Malfoy was looking at her so fondly, as though she was a long lost daughter or something. She soon figured out the smile was fake.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy." She answered in an equally sweet voice. "I'm sorry to have troubled you."

"Oh no, not at all, dear." Narcissa Malfoy glanced at her son, and continued hurriedly, "You've grown into _such_ a beautiful young lady, Cho. Really, you must come and visit us more often. Draco's usually _so_ lonely. Since you've come a long way from home, why don't you join us for tea?"

"But I--I have to get back." Cho fumbled her pocket and fished out some brown, mouldy roots.

"Oh, don't worry about that. We'll use our eagle owl to carry them to your grandmother, Cho." Draco smirked beside his mother. "Won't that be quicker?"

"Um..." Cho hesitated. Maybe it was better to accept, or then she'll be escorted out of the house, and Harry was missing, not to mention that they had to get the right ingredients too. "All right. Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa Malfoy led them up another staircase, carpeted with red velvet, and onto a landing as big as the Transfiguration classroom. Two corridors diverged from the landing. Narcissa Malfoy took the right-hand one. There was a large parlour at the end. In it were glass tables and brocaded chairs, tall slender vases overflowing with exotic flowers, oil paintings that stretched from the ceiling to the floor, and a huge brick fireplace stood in place, with numerous ornaments dominating the mantelpiece.

"Sit down, children. Draco, show your manners."

Draco Malfoy obligingly took out his wand, muttered, _"Orchideous!" _A dazzling bouquet of pale pink roses burst from the end of his wand. He handed them to Cho with a mock bow before sitting down.

"Thanks." Cho had to say, taking the roses rather awkwardly. She laid them on her lap. Mentally she chided herself. Just a few moments ago she had been brave, and now after the encounter with Lucius Malfoy and his wife, the confidence she had had vanished.

"Hey Cho, give me those ingredients. You said your grandmother needs them."

"Um--" Cho decided to give them to him; after all, they were useless to her. 

Narcissa Malfoy had summoned a servant, and now the servant wheeled a little trolley laden with cakes and drinks in. Draco took up a small lemon pie carelessly and ate it, saying he would be back.

"How's your mother, Cho?" Narcissa Malfoy inquired, as she poured out red currant rum in two goblets.

"She's fine." Cho could only reply. Mrs. Malfoy then began a more detailed conversation, chatting incessantly. When she paused for breath, she would urge Cho to take another sweet or sip, and find another topic. Cho had the idea that she was keeping her in the room. But why? What did Narcissa Malfoy have in mind?

* * *

Harry Potter stood in the dungeons, trying his hardest not to panic. He did follow Cho when they were ordered to leave, but in his caution not to be caught by Lucius Malfoy, the door had been shut a second too soon. He couldn't bang on the door and yell. He tried the Alohomora Charm, but of no avail. Lucius Malfoy apparently had locked it up from the outside to make sure no one would enter. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours since he left Privet Drive, yet so many unexpected things have happened. To think of running into Cho and his mother's best friend--well, it really was a good thing, but Sirius' condition had wiped out all the sudden joy. He would have given anything in the world to let his godfather live. The thought of Sirius just out of Azkaban after twelve years, name still unclear, and now death approaching? 

And to think that Mrs. Figg was actually a witch protecting him from Voldemort! It was lucky she was there to take care of Sirius, and that she recognized paraplegia. It was even luckier that Cho knew the Malfoys--Harry wondered where she was now. He desperately hoped she was safe. Sometimes when he thought of her during the summer, he would make a silent vow to forget her, because he wouldn't allow himself to go after Cedric's girlfriend, especially when he blamed himself for Cedric's death. It wouldn't be that difficult--it was only a crush, and besides, he didn't know her that well. 

But when she turned up just two streets away from Privet Drive, and volunteered to help him save Sirius--the feelings he hoped that would die down and never return had been stirred up--stronger than before. Whenever she teased him, comforted him, pillow-fought with him--Harry shook his head, trying to get her out of his mind. He shouldn't be thinking of her. But what could he do now except to let his thoughts run wild?

He looked at his watch: it was exactly eleven o'clock. The next second he heard the sound of a bolt removed and a deep voice mutter, _"Expositus!"_

The heavy iron door was pushed open, and Lucius Malfoy entered, muttering, "That little brat--nearly ruined everything--"

Harry quickly backed up against the wall, his heart pounding. He watched as Lucius Malfoy shut the door and bolted it again with his wand. What business had Lucius Malfoy in this gloomy dungeon?

Suddenly there was a slight popping noise, and a cloaked figure appeared; Harry recognized him as Walden Macnair, the executioner for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures.

"Macnair, you are the first to arrive," Lucius Malfoy said.

Macnair bowed. "Got a day off--told the Ministry my wife was sick."

"It's a good thing you didn't come earlier."

"Why do you say that?"

"My son had brought a friend here--ah, Rosier!"

Another person had appeared, but this one Harry hadn't seen before.

"Lucius. I am willing to help as long as I can avenge my father's death."

"That will not be impossible, as long as you serve the Dark Lord faithfully."

There were more popping, and before Harry's amazed eyes, Death Eaters he had seen at the graveyard Apparated one by one. There was Avery, who was the first who pleaded for forgiveness but was tortured instead; Crabbe and Goyle, looking as clumsy and stupid as their sons; Nott, another Death Eater who claimed to be faithful, and a few others that Harry didn't know. However, he received a major shock when he saw Bartemius Crouch, the younger one who impersonated Moody last year, appear with the Death Eaters. All the other Death Eaters seemed to regard him with respect.

Lucius Malfoy swept over to a set of candlesticks that were nearest to the two cabinets. He picked up the candle positioned in the left, and turned it upside down. He then stuck the flaming end into the candlestick it belonged, and the next moment another surprising thing happened.

The two cabinets, which originally seemed nailed close to the wall, rotated slowly around in a 90-degree angle. A large space behind them was revealed. Harry saw a second room beyond the space. So Lucius Malfoy had a secret chamber that he kept from his son.

"There," Lucius Malfoy seemed to be very pleased with himself. "No one will find us here."

He then proceeded into the chamber, and the Death Eaters did the same. Harry wondered whether he should follow--it seemed pretty dangerous. But eventually his curiosity got the better of him, and he crept in just in time. The cabinets were closing in behind him.

The secret chamber was small, unlike most of the rooms in Malfoy Manor. There was a round table in the middle of the room with tall chairs around it. Lucius Malfoy politely asked Crouch to sit down first-at the head place of the table. The latter accepted without saying a word. The rest of the Death Eaters took seats, and Harry crawled to a corner, his Invisibility Cloak wrapped tightly around him.

"Rosier, you're the one working in Azkaban. What's your opinion?" Lucius Malfoy said.

Rosier hesitated a moment. "The problem lies with the Dementors. As soon as we obtain their support, Azkaban will be ours."

"When does Master wish us to do it?" Nott asked.

Harry heard Crouch say in a cold voice, "The sooner the better."

"I have an idea!" Another Death Eater said. "Cornelius Fudge's birthday. Imagine his face when his 'faithful' Dementors turn against him on his happiest day!"

There was a murmur of approval from the others.

"When is the date?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

Avery answered, "November 5th. Perhaps it is a little late, but in another sense, we will have sufficient time to prepare."

Lucius Malfoy looked at Crouch. The latter gave a slight nod. Relieved, Lucius Malfoy went on to discuss further details.

Harry crouched in his corner, doing his best not to make any noise. His palms were clammy with sweat. He couldn't believe that his quest to rescue Sirius had turned out like this. Death Eaters, plus a mysterious and high-ranked one, were holding an important meeting in a secret chamber of Malfoy Manor. _And they were discussing about breaking into Azkaban and recruiting the Dementors_. He shivered, not daring to imagine what may befall him if he was caught.

"--and the Lestranges--" Rosier was saying when Crouch suddenly held up a hand.

"Silence! I hear something."

Harry shrank back, his whole body quaking with fear. Had they heard him?

"Lucius--there seems to be someone outside the door." Crouch, and all the other Death Eaters, looked towards Lucius Malfoy.

"Indeed." Lucius Malfoy stood up. His face wore a contrite expression. "Very sorry for this interruption. I will go at once to see." He Disapparated.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. However, little did he know disaster was coming. Soon.

A minute later Lucius Malfoy reappeared. He looked greatly alarmed. "My son--he is outside--he says Harry Potter has sneaked into this house in an Invisibility Cloak! And he might be RIGHT HERE!"

That caused uproar among the Death Eaters. Several Death Eaters stood up, including Nott, Avery and Rosier. Crabbe and Goyle, however stupid they may be, could not ignore this breaking news. Both of them turned pale. Lucius Malfoy breathed hard and whipped out his wand. Crouch remained seated, but he was looking around with a piercing, glittering gaze. Harry felt as though Moody's Eye was on him when those horrible eyes met his. He froze on the spot. There was no means of escape.

"Search the room." Crouch ordered. "If that boy is here..."

The Death Eaters brought out their wands and began firing hexes and curses about the chamber. Jets of blazing sparks zoomed and showered in the air. Harry found it more and more difficult to dodge them, for the room wasn't large and the Death Eaters had their wands pointed in all directions. He narrowly missed a nasty Cruciatus Curse that was heading straight to his stomach, but in doing so, his foot accidentally trod on the hemline of his cloak, and the hood slipped off. Harry's head was exposed in midair.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

In an instant, Harry fell to the floor, his whole body rigid and stiff. He heard the satisfied cackle of a few Death Eaters as he hit the ground.

He was caught.


	5. Escape

__

Chapter 5 - Escape

"Bring some more cherry preserves, Charlotte. Oh, and anything else you can grab from the kitchens. Remember we've got a special guest today!"

Cho sat on a large sofa covered with a thick tiger skin, her stiffened hands pressing on her knees, her face plastered with a fake smile. She now concluded that Narcissa Malfoy was keeping her here on purpose. Anxiety ran through her body, the intensity increasing every minute. But it was essential to leave; she must get to Harry quick. Cho finally made her decision.

"I hope you're not too worried about your grandmother, Cho? Last time I saw her, she looked pretty healthy to me."

That was years ago, Cho thought sarcastically. Concentrating hard on the Unvigilence Spell, she looked straight into Narcissa Malfoy's eyes and remarked, "I hope you won't mind, Mrs. Malfoy."

The elder woman looked confused and somewhat suspicious. "Mind what, child?"

"This." Cho silently said _occaeco exanimo _in her head.

Narcissa Malfoy uttered a loud shriek as a flash of blue lightning hit her on the head from behind, and slumped on the carpet.

Seeing her success, Cho wanted to jump for joy. But instead, she sank onto the floor. The furniture blurred before her, and strength seemed to be oozing from her body. She knocked a fist on her temple, and gradually things came back to focus. She went over to Narcissa Malfoy to check if she really was knocked out.With a pounding heart, she lifted Mrs. Malfoy's right arm and released it. No sign of consciousness; the arm simply fell back on the body.

Cho decided that Mrs. Malfoy was now 'dead' for sure. She pushed herself up to stand upright. "Now what?" she said aloud.

Find Harry, her brain suggested. Mrs. Figg wanted them to be safe at least. _But I can hardly remember the directions in the house, and I might get caught. _For a moment, Cho couldn't stop crying. She had stunned Narcissa Malfoy, but things weren't much better. She hadn't the least idea where Harry was, not to mention how to get the ingredients for Sirius. The moment passed, and Cho wiped her tears. "I'm a Ravenclaw," she tried to assert proudly, confidently--as though Ravenclaws were omnipotent. "I'll find Harry and if they catch me--" she closed her fingers around her wand. "I've got my wand, and the Unvigilance Spell."

Feeling much braver, Cho gripped her wand tightly and proceeded to the door of the parlour. Before she could open it, her keen Seeker eyes had detected the knob of the door turning. Someone was coming in.

Cho Chang quickly ducked behind the door and held her breath. It was lucky that she was small, for it gave her advantages of being able to be concealed completely and being light and speedy.

Charlotte the maid entered, pushing a trolley of food. When she saw her mistress lying on the ground, the maid was speechless for a second.

Cho panicked. Without thinking, she uttered the Unvigilence Spell. A second later, Charlotte was hit on the back with the Dark magic, and slowly sank to the floor in a heap.

Cho's world was spinning. Her knees were shaking badly, the room seemed to have dissolved into a swirl of colours. She couldn't help it; Cho sat down on the floor. She put both hands on her head, trying to steady herself both physically and mentally. The feeling was horrible--because she was so anxious to get up, but her body wouldn't cooperate.

Finally the girl recovered her wits. A quick look at Mrs. Malfoy and her servant told her that she must take careful steps. Worried that Narcissa might wake up from the blow any time, Cho raised her wand and issued a Stunning Spell on Mrs. Malfoy. She even added a Full Body Bind, a Freezing Charm, and several other hexes she'd learned. She stifled a giggle, when she perceived the result of too many curses used. Narcissa Malfoy's lustrous blond hair had turned blue, large pimples have sprouted all over her face, and her aristocratic nose became flat.

Now what? Cho pondered her next step as she performed the hexing on Charlotte. Even if it was ensured that both women would stay unconscious, there was no telling when Draco would return, and that black-haired, shy young wizard was still missing...

"Be careful, okay? Even if he's your childhood friend..." Harry's voice floated back in her mind. She couldn't help recalling his face, that intense green gaze, and genuine concern for her...

Cho stood up. She had got to get going, no matter what. Charlotte's petite frame had given her an idea, and she needed to reduce her risk of getting caught while searching for Harry.

Using a simple Switching Spell, Cho transferred the maid's outfit onto herself and her own simple robes onto Charlotte. She went over to a large mirror on the side of the room to see herself, and giggled, the maid's outfit was rather loose on her. Cho pulled the maid's bonnet over her head and did her best to hide her countenance. She took a final look at the mirror. Since there was no Polyjuice Potion, it was impossible to be an identical twin to Charlotte, but she might pass if no one was looking closely.

Now for the concealment of the two women. Cho used the Hovering Charm to transport Narcissa and Charlotte to the space behind a long sofa at the edge of the room. It was hard work, as they usually practiced on feathers and lighter stuff before. Narcissa and Charlotte fell on the floor a few times with hard bumps. Cho hardened her heart; who cares if they got bruised?_ I have to save a man's life! _The sound of that seemingly mighty task boosted her confidence, and she managed to finish the work without getting discouraged.

Thinking that she would have to wheel the trolley out to help her disguise, Cho turned to the untouched trolley, and it dawned on her that it might be a pity to waste the food. They were quite tasty, with those fresh pasty tops adorned with fruit and chocolate, and Harry might be feeling hungry by now. So the young Ravenclaw conjured a large piece of clean cloth by Duplicating the tablecloth on the dining table, and used it to wrap up a few pies and cakes. She stuffed them into her apron and carried the rest to the long sofa where Narcissa and her servant lay, and dumped the food on them.

Then Cho tiptoed to the door, and pressed her ear on the door for any sound. She took a last look at the room, and thought that she had done the best she could. "Harry, please be all right," she whispered. Then she gently opened the door, and stepped outside.

* * *

"So what shall we do with him?" Lucius Malfoy was eyeing Harry as though he was a hungry tiger and Harry was a particularly juicy morsel.

"I'll take him to Master," Crouch began, but Nott interrupted.

"No, it was I who Petrified the boy! It should be me--"

"But it was I that made him appear from his cloak!" Another Death Eater spoke up.

"I think we'd better question him first." Lucius Malfoy proposed.

The Death Eaters glared at each other; it was too obvious--everyone couldn't miss the honour of bringing Harry Potter to their dear master. Voldemort had been raging since Harry Potter escaped his clutches again; it was too much an insult for him to let a fourteen-year-old boy get away from _him_, the terrible, powerful Dark Lord.

Lucius Malfoy looked at Crouch for consent. Crouch seemed to hesitate at first, but eventually he gave in. "All right." Crouch cleared his throat. "We'll hear what this little brat has to say."

Crouch raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. With a powerful incarnation, the unfortunate victim rose slowly in the air, bathed in an orange light, and was carried to the back of the room. Another wave of the wand, and shackles appeared, pinning Harry onto the walls. Then Crouch crossed over to the boy, and reached into his robes, bringing out a small vial. He forced open Harry's mouth and poured a few drops down his throat. Then he stepped back, and used his wand again_. "Enervate!"_

Harry stirred and opened his eyes. His expression was blank, and he stared at the menacing crowd before him with a dull, lifeless look. The Death Eaters all regarded him now with savage eagerness.

"Can you hear me?" Crouch leaned forward, his eyes glittering.

"Yeah." mumbled the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Very well. What's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

"How old are you? Which school do you go to? What house are you in?"

Harry answered the questions correctly in a monotonous tone. Crouch then started to ask what they all really wanted to hear about.

"Why did you come to Malfoy Manor? How did you find this place?"

A collective breath of anticipation ran through the Death Eaters. Harry, still under the power of Veritaserum, was propelled to tell the truth. "I wanted to save Sirius Black, my godfather. He's been poisoned by Lucius Malfoy. I came here with the help of a friend."

"Who?"

"Cho Chang. I met her on the way to Mrs. Figg's house."

The Death Eaters emitted sounds of astonishment and interest. Lucius Malfoy's face was very ugly--he hadn't in the least suspected that the childhood friend of his son had came and lied right under his nose. Had Cho a chance to see him now, she would have nightmares.

"And she agreed to come with you?"

"I told her about Sirius. She insisted on helping us."

Crouch paused a moment, appearing to be in deep contemplation. Finally he turned around.

"Lucius, I believe it's necessary to find the girl. She knows too much. Besides, when she discovers the boy is gone, she may seek help."

Lucius Malfoy did not answer directly. He wanted to find Cho too, but the thought of handing her over to ruthless Dark wizards was not pleasant, either.

"But we do not want any trouble from the Changs," Crouch continued in the silence. "They are still a large, well-known family in the wizard world. I suggest putting a Memory Charm on her after we find her and transport her back to where she came from."

"As you wish, sir." Crouch's proposal settled Lucius Malfoy's uneasy fears.

"Then," Crouch swept a cold gaze around the room. "Any volunteers for the capture of Cho Chang?"

A few Death Eaters came forward. There were a couple of reasons: Most of them were just interested in Harry, and also they did not want any problems with the Changs. Those who volunteered had notions of pleasing Crouch and Malfoy, or trying to gain some credit for a contribution.

"But the boy!" a Death Eater ventured.

"Right. He must be kept under heavy confines. Any suitable place, Lucius?" Crouch asked.

"Yes, this way, please."

Crouch swept a withering look over the Death Eaters. "I want to ensure that no one takes pity on the boy, or quarrel over him. We will settle the matter after taking care of Cho Chang."

He let Lucius Malfoy lead the way out. Before this, he had conjured thin, snakelike cords out of his wand, and made them twist around Harry's body, so he could not escape when he regained his senses. Then by pointing his wand at Harry, he forced the boy to rise, suspended in the air, and with a slight flick, Harry drifted forward, his head lolling about. Not a pleasant sight at all.

Lucius Malfoy opened the door of the room next to the dungeon, and urged them inside. It was a small, circular room with a messy clutter consisting of pieces of furniture that were all broken or scratched. Lucius Malfoy went to the center of the room, and moved aside a mahogany table that lacked a leg, revealing a black hole. He motioned for Crouch to come forward, and lower himself into the hole. Although the hole was only twice the size of a dinner plate, they climbed through without difficulty.

Inside the hole was a tiny cellar, filled with small boxes and shelves. Lucius Malfoy picked up a slender black crystal bottle from a box, and gave a sinister smile. "This is what they're looking for," he smirked. "All the ingredients have been brewed and mixed into the counter poison that would save Sirius Black. He deserved his fate. I never liked him at school."

He glanced at Harry, hesitated, and put the bottle in his pocket. "Just in case," he muttered.

Then the Death Eaters climbed out of the portrait, and Crouch spoke out. "Now, Lucius. Tell us how to conduct the search. There's no time to lose."

Five minutes later, they parted, each holding their wand out before them, their ink-black cloaks billowing like clouds behind.

* * *

Cho Chang hurried down a long winding passage, her heart beating madly. Her palms were clammy, covered with sweat, and she had to bite her lip to keep her cool. She had met Draco Malfoy on the way, and kept her head down when passing him. She heaved a sigh of relief when he was out of sight. After some time, she destroyed the trolley with her wand.

"Back to the dungeons." Cho registered the thought firmly in her mind. The only place she could think of was there, since it was where she last remembered Harry went.

But unfortunately, Cho had forgotten the way back. After wandering around a few corridors and staircases, she came close to tears with frustration.

Footsteps sounded on the floor, and a tall blonde man cloaked in velvet black appeared. It was Crouch, but Cho did not recognize him. She assumed him to be a visitor to the Malfoys, as Lucius Malfoy had come home and could have brought guests.

Afraid of being found out, Cho quickened her pace and attempted to walk past the stranger, her head bowed.

"Wait up a bit, woman, have you seen a Chinese girl around? About fifteen or sixteen?"

So there were people looking for her! Cho shook her head violently. _Had Lucius Malfoy already caught Harry? Had they discovered she Stunned Narcissa Malfoy and the maid?_

Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm, and Cho's first instinct was to scream. She looked up into Crouch's glittering, fathomless eyes.

"Let me go!" Cho tried to pull her arm out of his grasp.

Crouch instead tightened his grip. His eyes narrowed, and a horrible smile formed on his pale face. "Clever, but--you should have watched your step, Miss Chang."

Another hand clamped on her mouth to keep her from screaming. And the next thing Cho knew, was a sudden blur of images around, making her feel giddy and dizzy. Crouch had Disapparated.

Crouch Apparated to the tiny cellar where Harry was imprisoned. Cho almost cried out when she saw him lying in a heap on the ground, bound in a tangled web of thin cords. A muffled sob escaped her, though, despite Crouch's efforts to make her quiet.

"Enervate!"

The spell hit Harry on the head, and the boy woke up. He took in the view of Crouch towering over him, of Cho held captive, and his expression changed into extreme anger. He made a huge effort of lunging forward to strike Crouch, but the cords binding his legs and arms created narrow red marks on his skin instead.

"We don't have much time," Crouch said. He released Cho after Immobilizing her and threw her on the ground, beside Harry. "I guess you came to get the counterpoison for Black. I wouldn't have minded--but now we're on the same boat--"

Harry glared at him; the most furious, lethal glare it was.

"What are you playing at?" he hissed, in a voice barely more than a whisper. "You were given the dementor's kiss, how did you come back? The same boat? Never! If you think I'd be tempted join Voldemort--"

"You got it wrong!" Crouch snapped back, with a gesture of his hand. "I am not Bartemius Crouch. I--I am Severus Snape!"

"WHAT?" Cho thought that Harry looked out of his mind right then. This greatly irritated Crouch, and he reacted straight away.

"Who forgot to put a bezoar in his potion last year? I wanted to give you zero for that, but Dumbledore wouldn't let me," Crouch snarled, his eyes slanted into slits. For that moment, his expression truly resembled the notorious trademarks of Severus Snape. "And you, Miss Chang, that _imprudent_ picture you drew in class. You have not forgotten the three months' detention you received for it?"

His words struck waves in Harry and Cho. It was impossible, insanely impossible. But what he said was true. Seeing them still looking Stupefied, Crouch could not but take a final shot.

"Now listen, you two great morons," he spat. "If I were on the dark side, I would have long ago handed you over to Voldemort. If you two are not careful--" Here he shot Harry a murderous glare "--we won't get out here alive."

Harry was convinced. He remembered last year Dumbledore had told him that Snape indeed was a spy under great risk, and besides, Crouch couldn't be revived after the dementor's kiss. Anyway, with he and Cho both captured, there was nothing to do but to believe that this man was truly Snape.

"I believe you," he said, and gave a short nod. Cho's large, almond eyes still held a sceptical stare, but she showed no sign of rebellion.

Snape broke into a rare smile. Raising his wand, he freed them from all the confines he used. "I could have used the Imperius Curse if you don't. Now, there's no time to lose. Har--the counter potion is in Lucius Malfoy's hands."

Harry and Cho exchanged alarmed glances. "Where is he?" Cho asked.

"Searching for you," Snape said in the familiar sarcastic tone.

Cho flinched. Draco Malfoy must have found out she was lying to him, and went to tell his father. A shiver ran down her spine; she couldn't imagine his face now. However, the fear subsided, as help had come, and anger at Draco Malfoy rose. She began to think hard.

"I suppose you'd rather _die_, Potter, than go back without the antidote," said Snape, sneering as though the idea of being noble was loathsome. "But the courage of Gryffindor cannot be ignored."

Harry flushed slightly, but knew it wasn't the time to argue. "Do you have a plan?"

Snape hesitated. "Any way would include risking your skin, with the hell of people after you. Here's your filthy cloak,"--he took out a bundle of silvery material and tossed it on the ground--"Perhaps you could make use of it."

Cho's eyes lighted up at the sight of the Invisibility Cloak. "That's it!" she exclaimed. "We can go find Malfoy under the cloak, get the damned thing, and escape!"

There was a brief silence, and Snape's mouth twitched. "Very clever, Miss Smarty Ravenclaw," he remarked. "But there is a tiny--er--_flaw_ in your brilliant plan. How you're going to get the poison from Lucius Malfoy, and how you plan to escape. I believe, the five years in Hogwarts may not have provided you enough power to empower a _grown-up _wizard and--"

"I know--" Cho was about to blurt out the Unvigilance Spell, but Harry intervened.

"Summoning Charm. That'll do the job."

"Yeah, of course." Cho gave Harry a grateful smile and continued, "And I've brought some Floo Powder." She reached inside the apron pocket, and fished out a small package. Luckily she had emptied her satchel before coming out.

"But if there's no fireplace?"

"There are plenty in the house." Cho was getting miffed by now. "Well, that's all this smarty Ravenclaw can think of. If you don't like it, fine." She shrugged her shoulders, and raised her eyebrows at Snape, as though asking, _so what intelligent plan have you got, Slytherin?_

Perhaps because of the urgent pressing of time, Snape did not suggest an alternate. He had turned around, back facing them, so Cho and Harry could not imagine what was going in his head. Finally, Snape bent down and yanked a strand of black hair from Harry. He brought out a small vial, and deposited the hair into the frothing liquid inside. Then he drank the potion, which in a few minutes, transformed him into the physical form of Harry.

"Polyjuice Potion?" Cho uttered.

Snape's response was a hard shove. "Turn around, Miss Chang," he snarled. "Potter, give me your filthy Muggle clothes. NOW!"

Cho heard the rustle of clothing behind, and the mutter of an incantation. When she was allowed to look, she recieved a most peculiar scene. Except for their expressions and positions, she could make no difference between the two Harry Potters before her. Snape had used the Duplicate Charm on Harry's clothes.

"You're going to divert their attention by masquarading as me?"

"No time to waste." snapped Snape, gathering up his own black robes. Somehow he had managed to stuff them in his pocket with the aid of his wand. "Not another word, just get yourselves out of here!" He threw the Invisibility Cloak at Harry, and prepared to leave. "Use your heads, I'm not risking my skin to save you again!" Then he disappeared through the hole above, using a ladder.

"Harry?" Cho waved a hand before his eyes.

"Oh--right," he said, and stood up. "I'm really sorry--"

"No time to waste," she interrupted, mimicking Snape's voice.

Harry managed a slight smile. She was right, this was no time to apologize.

"Let's go." He started towards the hole. However, Harry suddenly turned and asked, "Why are you--I mean--what's with this outfit?"

Cho could see the amusement he was trying to conceal in his eyes, but she was in no mood to joke with him now. "It's just--I wanted to disguise myself," she said, ripping off the frilly bonnet and tossing it on the floor. "I'll explain later."

When they had climbed up to the room above, a string of yells arose from somewhere outside. "He's escaped!" "Quick, catch him!" "Hurry!"

Harry and Cho swapped a worried look. The sound of footsteps made Harry throw the Invisibility Cloak around them quickly. "Get out your wand," he whispered.

Cho felt his breath on her ear, and her cheeks grew warm. It was hot and stuffy in the cloak, but what made her breathe uneasily was the wizard beside her.

They moved to the door, when it suddenly burst open. Several Death Eaters poured inside, squabbling loudly. They were quarreling over the miraculous appearance of Harry Potter. "That was just a servant you saw! Harry Potter was brought here!" "Shut up and come on, suppose he really escaped..."

Harry and Cho flattened themselves on the wall beside the frame of the door. Cho got so nervous that she had to stick her wand into her pocket, because her palms were sweating profusely. Harry also had a hard time taking long, deep breaths. If they got caught this time, there would be no way out...  


"What if Snape is caught?" Harry wondered. But he was not allowed the luxury to ponder over the question. He had his own problems to worry about.

They watched the Death Eaters fight for the first entry down the hole. Cho felt Harry's hand clasp on hers, giving it a warm, sticky squeeze. She looked up at him, and he mouthed the words, "Let's go."

"Lucius Malfoy." she mouthed back, reminding him.

Harry nodded. Without the antidote, all their efforts would still end up worthless.

"Outrageous!"

It was the voice of Crouch. The same thought flashed through Harry and Cho's minds: _Snape has transformed back._

Crouch appeared, his wand pointed out before him, sweeping on the cold hard floor like a whirlwind. And following right behind him, was Lucius Malfoy. He looked astonished and angry, and also had his wand out ready to attack.

"He can't have escaped! There must be a mistake!"

"Harry Potter is no ordinary boy, sir." Lucius Malfoy ventured, doing his best to calm the seemingly furious 'Crouch'. "He might have possessed some strange arts we don't know. Last year--"

"INSULTING!" Crouch fumed. He passed through the doorway, and Lucius Malfoy was about to do the same--

"Father!"

Four pair of eyes watched a pale, pointed-faced boy run toward them. Were it not for the situation he was in now, Harry would have dearly loved to take a snapshot of Draco Malfoy. The latter looked shocked, inflamed, and _scared_.

"Draco!" Lucius Malfoy looked murderous. "I told you not to come down! Go back to your room!"

"But Father, I found Mother and Charlotte knocked out, and Cho's gone--"

"You don't mean it!" "Cho Chang? How could she--impossible!" The Death Eaters that had gone down the cellar had come over, one by one.

"He's really gone, Harry Potter..."

Harry and Cho pressed their bodies hard on the stony wall. Cho blinked her eyes furiously. She couldn't help it; she was so worried and frightened that a torrent of tears came spilling out, no matter how hard she chided herself. Without thinking, she clutched Harry's arm and buried her head in his chest. Harry had experienced great danger before, but with Cho beside him and Sirius's life at stake, he felt this was the worst.

"Now," Crouch began in a firm, clear voice. "We don't know if they've escaped the house, but the chances are slim. Lucius, did you tell the servants to lock the doors when we searched for Cho Chang?"

Lucius Malfoy nodded. Crouch then started to assign different floors and rooms for them to conduct the search, adding, "Take extra caution, it is extremely _strange_ that these two have managed to escape--there may be a third person here helping them--"

Harry and Cho heard that Lucius Malfoy was going back to the sitting room to check up his wife and the maid. _There's a big fireplace_, thought Cho. _But--I can't help feeling scared._

When the Death Eaters had disappeared in various directions, Harry and Cho procceeded on to the sitting room.

On their way up a staircase, Avery and Macnair came rushing down, and nearly knocked them over. Avery glanced back, as though he was suspicious of something there, but Macnair had told him to stop staring at thin air and get on to report to Crouch.

Cho heaved a sigh of relief as their feet touched the red carpet on the top of the stairs. But things had gone too smoothly since Snape came to their rescue. She was unsure which way to go, and in a forced decision, she led them down the wrong passage.

Another Death Eater had come in their way. He was an uncommonly large-built man, and two-thirds of the passage was taken up by his bulky figure. Harry and Cho did their best, but the Death Eater's cloak had whipped on the Invisibility Cloak, and the sound of cloth rustling against cloth was unmistakable. The Death Eater stopped. He scratched his head, trying to figure out if he was dreaming or if there was really someone hiding. He decided on the latter.

"What's that?" he growled, and brought up his wand to Harry and Cho's direction.

"Duck!" Harry whispered, and threw his arm over Cho, bringing them on the carpet. There was a boom like a cannon ball had been fired over their heads, and a sizzling sound of magic sparks. They had barely missed an awful attack.

Just then, Lucius Malfoy came running over to see what happened, and when seeing him, Cho realized that they were on the wrong trail. They should have taken the right-hand fork, but since they hadn't, there was still a long way to go.

"Did you find them, Crabbe?" Lucius Malfoy said.

"Not sure, Mr. Malfoy, I thought I heard a sound--"

"We'll make sure."

Lucius Malfoy flicked his wand, and two black masks appeared. He made Crabbe wear one, and he put on the other.

Thick smoke billowed out of Lucius Malfoy's wand, filling up the room. With horror, Harry and Cho realized that Malfoy was trying to smoke them out just like hunters smoke wild animals from caves!

"Shall we take the cloak off and run?" Harry whispered.

Cho considered a moment, and whispered back, "No! The moment they see you, you'd be targeted. It's too risky."

They continued creeping on the carpet, but it wasn't long before a horrid acid smell reached Harry, and his eyes began to water. He ignored it, but Cho knew that he was doing his best not to choke or cry out. She was holding her nose, but she also knew that it wouldn't last long--

An idea suddenly dawned on her. Cho aimed her wand at Lucius Malfoy, and cried, "_Accio_!" Instead of the antidote (as Harry had expected), the black mask Malfoy was wearing flew to them and hit the Invisibility Cloak. Cho quickly retrieved it and gave it to Harry. Lucius Malfoy caught a fresh draught of his smoke and coughed, missing the golden opportunity to attack Harry and Cho. Crabbe was shocked by Malfoy and therefore was too slow to sense where Harry and Cho were.

Once Harry was forced to strap on the black mask, he immediately took the chance to get the other one. Within a few seconds, Crabbe's black mask and the little bottle of antidote came whizzing into their hands.

"Quick!" Cho gasped, pulling at Harry's arm. Fortunately, the two Death Eaters were too caught up with the sudden happenings that they didn't hear. "We must go back to that sitting room, and use Floo Powder to escape!"

But the sitting room was still a corridor away, and they couldn't move fast under the cloak. By the time Lucius Malfoy had re-created two masks, he had gone almost crazy--that Harry Potter should have disrupted his plans and escape under his clutches--Malfoy was firing hexes and curses that exploded and banged all about the corridor. Many Death Eaters had heard the commotion, and appeared in the middle of the corridor, blocking their way.

"COME OUT!" Malfoy thundered. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!"

Bang! The porcelain vase fell off its lofty position and came hurtling down onto the carpet, where it crashed into a thousand pieces. It was even more difficult to pass with the sharp little pieces scattered on the floor. Even Harry could have cried.

Suddenly, when every hope seemed to have gone, the pieces of porcelain rose slowly from the floor, and pelted with great speed at the Death Eaters. There were so many of them, and flying from different directions, that it was impossible to figure out who made the porcelain pieces become a violent hailstorm. Lucius Malfoy assumed that Harry Potter or Cho Chang had something up their sleeves, while Harry and Cho knew that Snape had done this for them. Using the precious opportunity between outcries of pain, they crept forward and on and on...

Harry and Cho had finally reached the sitting room. Once they entered, Cho shut the door and locked it with an advanced charm. Then they took off the cloak and hurried to the fireplace, hearts beating as though trying to jump out of their chests. Attacks like darts and firecrackers were raining on the door, accompanied with maddened shouts and threats. They paid no attention, when suddenly the sound of a most angry woman reached their ears.

"It's Mrs. Malfoy!" Cho exclaimed. "Quick, light a fire!"

Harry had already drew out his wand, and had barely sent a stream of dancing blue flames (He learned it from Hermione) into the hearth, when he heard Cho scream. Wheeling around, he saw Narcissa Malfoy had leapt from behind a sofa, with a very peculiar physical appearance, and was pointing her wand at Cho. Cho hadn't expected her to spring out suddenly as though out of thin air, and was too late to defend herself.

"Leave her alone!" Harry shouted, everything forgotten except for Cho's safety.

"Filthy little liar!" Narcissa Malfoy shrieked. "To hell with you! _Prosper--ahh_!"

Mrs. Malfoy was again struck with the Unvigilance Spell and fell down. Cho staggered a few steps, fighting to stay upright, but eventually she collapsed. She had used up every ounce of her strength from casting the Unvigilance Spell _three_ times. Harry ran to her side and took her by the shoulders, shaking her gently. The rosiness on her cheeks had drained out completely, and her flesh was flabby and soft and cool, like a puppet.

"Sorry, Harry," Cho whispered. Harry hesitated a second, then picked her up and carried her to the fireplace. "The powder's in my apron pocket...I'm sorry I can't move..."

Harry shook his head, telling her not to blame herself. He found the Floo Powder and sprinkled it into the fire. "I wonder if Mrs. Figg's house is connected to the Floo Network..." On a second thought, he stepped into the flames and said, "To the Burrow."

At the same time, the door burst open. In fact, it had fallen on the floor with a loud bang. The Death Eaters crammed inside like a herd of ants, only to see Harry (with Cho in his arms) disappearing in a whirl of emerald green flames.

It seemed like a long, long time to Harry before he arrived. He had tightened his hold on Cho, straining to keep her safe in his arms. Finally the whirling came to a stop, and he stumbled out into the Weasley's kitchen. Naturally, his arrival created a sensation.

"HARRY!" said eight voices.

Harry blinked. There was no mistaking the group--Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione--all were staring at him with the biggest, roundest eyes ever.

"I can explain," Harry said. Apparently they were having lunch in the tiny kitchen, no wonder he felt shocked with so many people in so little room at first.

He was immediately beleaguered with various voices. How he managed to make himself heard he didn't know, but he did. Mrs. Weasley insisted that he sit down and have something down his stomach, but Harry was worried about Sirius. Hermione and Ginny helped to carry Cho to the living room sofa, and tended to her needs. Mr. Weasley, after hearing that Sirius was in perilous danger, offered to accompany him back to Mrs. Figg's house, along with eager offers from Fred, George, and Ron (but they were refused). Finally Mr. Weasley Disapparated with Harry holding his hand.

Meanwhile, Cho gradually recovered her strength. Hermione had made a cup of strong tea, and Ginny had brought a towel to wipe away the sweat. The young Ravenclaw couldn't help being rather shy, as they had saw her in Harry's arms first, out of the fireplace. From Harry's brief explanation, they knew she had been a great help, and did their best to show the 'patient' kindness and support. Hermione refrained from asking a lot of questions, to which Cho answered truthfully but concisely, after the adventurous experience. When Harry had disappeared, the boys hung at a distance, brimming with curiosity but didn't dare to come forward.

Two hours later, Harry and Mr. Weasley returned. With a wide grin on his tired face, Harry announced that Sirius was saved.

"Hurrah!" whooped Ron.

* * *

That night, the Weasley household had the addition of two guests. Everything had been arranged, with a note to Dumbledore. Cho was half-forced, half-encouraged to stay. She accepted in the end; she _was_ worn out, and too tired to think of any excuses for her aunt and mother yet.

Cho became friends with the Weasleys. She liked them very much, finding them cheery and kind and friendly. Dinner was especially enjoyable. Everyone made a united point not to mention any Dark stuff, and with Fred and George's jokes and inventions, she found herself joining the fun and conversations easily and heartily. For the night, she was to share Ginny's room with Hermione.

"So you used that charm to lock the door? I remember reading it in _Conjuring Neat Tricks in a Wink_..." Hermione remarked, sitting on a bed. Ginny was already lying on her bed. She was friendly towards Cho, but lacked Hermione's enthusiasm.

Cho smiled and nodded. "Harry's right; you really are a top student." She quickly changed into a night gown, borrowed from Ginny. Actually, she had changed to her Muggle clothes earlier, as it was stranger walking around in Charlotte's clothes. When she folded her T-shirt and jeans into a neat pile, she suddenly remembered that she had left quite some things in the maid's outfit. Cho grimaced, thinking of the pies squashed and untouched for so many hours. She reached into the big apron pocket, and brought out the bundle of food, the little package of Floo Powder, and--her fingers met something soft while feeling the bottom of the pocket. She drew out a small brown pouch.

"What's the matter, Cho?" Hermione asked. "Aren't you coming to bed?"

"No, it's just that--I can't remember bringing _this_." Cho held up the little pouch.

"Where did it come from?"

"The apron pocket. I know! This must be Charlotte's; I hadn't discovered it when I changed clothes with her."

"Mrs. Malfoy's maid?" Hermione came over for a look. Ginny followed.

Thinking that she wouldn't be likely to return to Malfoy Manor, Cho opened the pouch. In it was another bag, which she could feel was waterproof. Cho puckered her lips, and undid the knot on the waterproof bag. She lifted out a large silk handkerchief, yellowed with age. There was no pattern on it.

"Isn't it strange? I thought there might have been jewellery in it." Cho remarked, handing the handkerchief to Hermione.

The astute top student of Gryffindor frowned. "I've a feeling this isn't just an old piece of cloth. It must be kept in such security for some reason--I wonder why."


	6. Parting

Chapter 6 - Parting 

There was a glen situated in a secluded, quiet little place at the foot of Stoatshead Hill. Here the deceased of the villagers of Ottery St. Catchpole lay, in a small, well-kept graveyard. Rhododendrons and young birch trees circled the place, while the trills of robins and sparrows added a bit of activity into the peaceful atmosphere, now and then. Sometimes, children from a nearby cottage would come and play if the sunshine is there to keep company. Their angelic voices and butterfly-like figures made the graveyard much less fearsome, and more inviting for people to come and visit.

A young girl walked down the granite path, carrying a bouquet of white lilies. She made her way to a certain grave. On her faultless face there was a heavy shade of darkness, showing signs of sorrow that shouldn't have bestowed on her age.

"Cedric Diggory..." Cho traced the letters carved on the headstone. Her fingers moved gently over the smooth surface, as though stroking a kitten.

She laid the flowers on the grave and got up, surveying the surroundings, but she saw nothing. All she saw were scenes of she and Cedric together, joyful and carefree. She could still picture Cedric astride on his broom, coaxing her for a ride, and Cedric sitting in the library, poring over advanced Transfiguration, and Cedric in the Yule Ball, radiant with pride and delight because the most sought-after girl in Hogwarts was his partner, and the last moments she spent with him...if only she had known the fates, there wouldn't be so many things left unsaid...

A tear leaked out of Cho's eye, and spilled down her cheeks. She let the tears come, assuming there wasn't anyone to see her cry. However, when she let out a low sob, she heard the shuffling of feet not far away. Time to put on a normal face.

Cho hastily wiped her eyes with her hand, and turned around to see who it was. She didn't know why; her heart skipped a beat when she recognized the lean frame of Harry Potter. He seemed to be a bit nervous, both hands thrust in his pockets, but still looking at her with unmistakable concern.

"Hello," Harry said shyly. He found himself embarrassed again, seeing Cho with traces of tears on her cheeks, kneeling before Cedric's grave. "Hermione told me you were here--so I just came to see--you all right?"

"I'm fine." Cho managed a small smile, wondering how many times she had said this. "I wonder--" she stopped.

Harry waited for a while, but finally he couldn't resist asking. "What?"

Cho looked away. "You'll laugh."

"No I won't," Harry said. His voice softened. "I promise I won't, but it's okay--if you prefer not to say."

Cho swallowed. "Well, I was thinking--where is Cedric now? What's he doing? Is he in heaven? If he doesn't--I--I just hope he isn't lonely and afraid, lying _here_."

Harry found it hard to reply. Nevertheless, he tried to soothe her. "Wherever he is, I'm sure he's in a better, happier place. He was brave, kind--he couldn't have a bad afterlife."

Cho smiled, but it was a smile that made Harry feel worse than tears. "I hope he will forgive me--for not attending the funeral. Oh, I know it's silly, but I can't bear to see him dead, lowered into the cold, hard earth like that..." She couldn't help it; her eyes were brimming with tears. Her gaze blurred, her heart sorrowful, Cho took a few steps forward and clung to Harry's arm, sobbing quietly.

Harry was surprised--and afraid that he might say anything wrong, all he could do was to stand there in compassionate silence. Only when he lifted a hand to pat her head did Cho shrink away, sensing his touch, and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"That was really stupid of me," she said severely, and gave a bubbling laugh. "Such a crybaby! Harry, don't you dare tell my crying to anyone, no, not even Ron or Hermione."

Harry smiled and assured her he wouldn't. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. I know--he must be very dear to you."

Cho didn't notice the note of pain in the last sentence. "He was awfully nice--" she blushed, wondering why she was saying this to an outsider. "He thought very highly of you, Harry." She added, wanting to repay him for comforting her.

Harry looked surprised. "That's very noble of him, when I was nothing compared to him."

"But you did splendidly in the three tasks, you were really great. Especially in the last one, you fought the Dark Lord and risked your own life bringing him back! I can never thank you enough for that."

Harry shook his head. "It's me that should say that, Cho. Sirius wouldn't have survived had you not helped."

He spoke earnestly; there was no mistaking the sincerity in his tone. Cho blushed, he made it seem that she had saved a baby from a dragon..

"Don't mention it," she commanded. She tried to look as though it was nothing, but Harry could tell that she was really pleased. He had to repress a smile.

They stood looking at each other in complete silence, each trying to find something else to say. Cho suddenly jabbed her temple with a finger.

"Oh--I've forgotten this." She took out the little velvet pouch, and drew out the yellowed handkerchief. "What do you make of this?"

Harry looked interested. Cho told him how the item turned up, and in doing so, she related her story while they were separated in Malfoy Manor. 

While turning over the handkerchief, Harry suddenly remembered his second year--Lucius Malfoy had kept some things left by Voldemort in his house. Maybe this was a Dark object? If so, he couldn't let Cho go through the same trial Ginny had.

"Cho, I think you'd better throw this away."

"Why?"

Knowing that she wouldn't be satisfied without an explanation, Harry gave her a brief account of Riddle's diary. Cho was horrifed to learn that such a little thing had done so much damage. However, she had a different idea when Harry finished.

"But we're not sure if this is dangerous," she said, though she _was_ rather afraid after the horrible encounter with Death Eaters. "Maybe it's just a family heirloom of Charlotte's."

"But why would she be carrying it in her apron?" Harry persisted.

"But you don't know if Charlotte's on the bad side, either," Cho pointed out. "Anyway, I think it's best not to destroy the handkerchief right away. It might be valuable."

"All right. But when we get to Hogwarts, take this to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do."

Cho nodded. "Now it's your turn."

"What?"

"You disappeared when I went out of the dungeons with Draco. Where on earth were you before Snape got you? I was worried sick!" Cho glared at him, remembering what a fright she had.

Harry told her about the meeting in the secret chamber behind the dungeons. Cho's eyes widened in horror. So Voldemort had planned to attack Azkaban and recruit the dementors. And to think of him alone in the chamber, helpless, with all those Death Eaters. If it weren't for Snape, he'd surely be taken to Voldemort, and probably be dead now. Her initial anger dissipated immediately.

"That's really disturbing! Harry, we should go and tell Dumbledore about this too. Imagine if You-know-who returns to power--and you--"

She couldn't help taking his hand, forgetting everything but concern for him. "Harry, you've got to be careful. Let me know whenever I can help. We can't let anything horrible happen after--after--"

Tentatively, Harry gave her hand a squeeze. "I know. Th--thanks."

They stood there for a moment in awkward silence, just like last year when Harry asked Cho to the Yule Ball. Harry was having an inner debate whether to drop her hand, or wait until Cho pulled away, when a shout rose from behind. Out of Seeker reflexes, both of them broke the hand contact faster than making a sharp turn on a broom.

"Harry!"

Ron and Hermione were standing under a slender white birch tree. Ron was grinning at them, but Hermione wore an apprehensive expression.

"You've got an owl, Harry." Ron said, coming closer. "Cho--" He turned slightly pink when addressing the young Ravenclaw. "Mum wants you to stay for lunch. In fact, she wants to know if you'd like to come with us to Diagon Alley tomorrow. You know--getting your stuff for school." 

"Your mother's a dear," Cho said warmly. "But I really have to go home. My parents would be worrying--I told them I was only staying away for two days. However, of course I'll stay for lunch. I'm dying to taste more of that delicious shortbread she made yesterday."

Harry looked rather disappointed, but he didn't dare to ask her to stay. Hermione gave him a searching look, and said out loud, "Harry, you go ahead with Ron. Cho and I will catch you up later."

Cho looked confused, but she readily agreed. Harry looked at her for a fleeting second before letting himself steered away by Ron. 

When the boys were at a safe distance, Hermione led Cho to a flat gravestone near the opening of the glen.

"I'm going to ask you a very blunt question," Hermione looked at Cho, an urgent look in her eyes. "Do you like Harry?"

"What?" Cho stared. "I like him, of course."

"Do you like him enough to be his girlfriend?"

"Do you think I'd want a relationship when Cedric just died?"

Hermione gave a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear that. Not that I'm jealous, of course," she added hastily, "--but I'm worried about Harry. He's got so much on his mind, You-know-who and such, and if he breaks his heart over you..."

"He won't," Cho said, thinking what a ludicrous idea it was, the famous Harry Potter breaking his heart over a girl. "I'm just a friend."

Hermione looked incredulous. "Honestly, didn't you see him staring at you all the time like an idiot?"

Cho couldn't help blushing. "I know. I thought it was just a schoolboy's crush; it will go away soon."

"I don't think so; he's liked you for two years!"

Cho looked up. "Is it...true?"

"I know him." Hermione replied shortly. 

An uncomfortable period of silence passed through them. Cho was thinking about the first time she met Harry. She remembered him turning bright red when she faced him on the Quidditch field. It was really cute to see that pink flush diffusing over his face; the famous Boy-Who-Lived acting nervously like a shy girl. She could never bring herself to be nasty towards him, even when he shouted at her when he dropped his quill in the corridor. But did she really want to be his girlfriend? She shuddered when Lucius Malfoy's ruthless image appeared in her mind. "Besides," she thought, trying to come up with more excuses. "He just likes me for my face. He'd never cast a second look at me if I weren't pretty. Just like Draco Malfoy."

Hermione, seeing her hesitate, spoke earnestly. "Cho, I'm really grateful that you helped Harry save Sirius yesterday. But it's really better if you maintain friendship only between Harry. He's famous, and you'd be gossiped all over if--"

"I know, but I never thought of--"

"And it's not only that," continued Hermione. "I've said before, Harry has enough on his mind. Having a girlfriend will only make his life more complicated, and if his girlfriend were you, I can't imagine how much trouble there'll be."

"You're thinking too much, Hermione," cried Cho impulsively, her cheeks bright red. "I don't want to be _anyone's_ girlfriend right now, and Harry's just--"

There was a faint popping noise, and an elderly-looking man appeared. He had a greyish beard, thick grey eyebrows, and a great big lump on his back, which made him move with some difficulty. When he saw the girls, Cho thought she saw disappointment appear on his face, but vanished quickly.

"Hello?" Hermione ventured.

"Hello," replied the old man. "Who're you girls? Don't look like you live here, can't be one of the Weasleys...well, who are you?"

"If you'd tell us who _you_ are first," said Cho, not liking the man's attitude.

"No respect for your elders," muttered the old man, shaking his head in disapproval. "You should have been taught some manners, young lady."

Cho scowled, and was about to make another retort, but Hermione quickly intervened. "Uh, we're friends of the Weasleys. We're here to visit a friend who--who just passed away."

The old man pulled at his beard. "I see. Bet it's young Diggory, eh?"

"Why, yes," Hermione said in amazement. "Excuse me, but who are you, please?"

"Now that's more like it," replied the old man, seeming pleased. "Mundungus Fletcher's the name, and I'm here to visit my Agatha. Killed twenty years ago by Death Eaters."

Cho immediately felt sorry for him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Fletcher. I didn't mean to be rude."

"Mind you, I'm almost a hundred," responded Mundungus haughtily, looking puffed-up. "Normally, I don't mind having to reason with little girls, but now excuse me, I must go to my daughter first."

He hobbled away, and both Hermione and Cho looked at each other and shrugged.

"Have you heard of him?"

"No. It's really strange, how did he keep a low profile? Well, let's get back, shall we?" asked Hermione.

"Okay." Cho was feeling a bit curious, though.

When they got home, the whole Weasley family and Harry were waiting for them. 

"What's been keeping you?" Mrs. Weasley inquired innocently, hustling everyone to the dinner table.

Both Cho and Hermione blushed. Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged, the identical confused expression written on their faces. Fred looked over at his twin, and suddenly a gleam sparkled in his eye, and he winked. George's eyes opened wide, and he looked as though he had just swallowed a whole egg. Ginny sat down on her seat, keeping her eyes downcast.

"We met a man at the graveyard--" began Hermione hurriedly.

"His name was Mundungus Fletcher, and he talked to us--" Cho added, trying to appear neutral. 

Hermione and Cho's flustered words and gestures indicated that there was much more besides conversing with a stranger. Luckily, Mr. Weasley spoke up, though purely out of interest.

"Mundungus? Why, I do seem to remember him. Wasn't he the father of Agatha Fletcher, Molly?" 

"Oh yes." Mrs. Weasley was ladling steaming chicken broth for everyone, but while she spoke, her hand trembled a bit.

"What about him?" Ron asked.

"Nothing important, Ron. Hand me the green bottle, I believe I didn't put enough salt."

Ron seemed to be bursting with curiosity, but his mother was keen on changing the topic. After lunch, she asked Hermione and Cho to help her wash the dishes. When the rest had gone out of the kitchen, she said in a low voice:

"I'm sorry dears, but did Mundungus tell you anything?"

"About his daughter? No." Cho shook her head.

"Good." Mrs. Weasley seemed relieved.

"But why don't you--" Hermione said, ignoring the dishes sinking against the sink.

Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand, and the soup bowl came floating gently to her. "I don't think it's appropriate for you to know--"

"Has it anything to do about You-know-who?" blurted Cho.

The soup bowl crashed on the floor.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Her face crimson with apology, Cho kneeled down to pick up the pieces.

"No, no, don't trouble yourself, dear. It's all right; I was being paranoid." Mrs. Weasley also bent down, laying her hand on Cho's arm to stop her.

Hermione had found the solution, though. With a flick of her wand, the broken pieces rose in the air, and flew together to piece themselves together into the original bowl, like new.

There was an awkward pause of silence. Mrs. Weasley was contemplating; suddenly she sighed and wiped her hands on her apron. Then she indicated the girls to sit down.

"I suppose you'd know it, sooner or later," she said quietly. "You may tell Harry and Ron if you like, but don't spread the thing around. Please."

Cho and Hermione nodded, their faces solemn and attentive.

"Mundungus was the Defense of Dark Arts teacher when I was at Hogwarts. He was a very good teacher, though sometimes a bit impatient and grouchy. But we all liked and respected him." At this point Hermione and Cho both thought of the Defense of Dark Arts teachers they had. Hermione began to wonder who was taking up the position this year.

"Mundungus had a daughter, Agatha, and she was a little older than Harry's parents. But she was very small, pale, and fragile--at her age she actually looked three or four years younger. And--when she was nineteen, she was killed by Death Eaters."

Although she had heard this from Mundungus before, Cho couldn't help giving a little shiver. She didn't enjoy being pursued by those horrible Dark-Lord-supporters.

Mrs. Weasley sniffed, and wiped her nose with a cotton, patched-up sleeve. "I didn't know Agatha very well, but Mundungus went half mad when she died. He had to be removed from his job. I knew it took Dumbledore great pains to prevent him from seeking the Death Eaters alone for a mad battle. Later, however, he didn't listen and even got his best friend, Pascal Dallas, to accompany him to find the killer. Dallas got killed, a second blow for Mundungus--"

A tear trickled from Hermione's eyes. "Poor old man." she said quietly. Cho couldn't help but give her a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"So Mundungus disappeared. It was such a pity, a brilliant wizard not to be seen in decades--totally ruined, a wreck. Never came out, when You-Know-Who was after Lily and James Potter. Said that he wanted no more killings; he was tired. We couldn't exactly blame him, though. He might get killed next."

"He didn't look too bad when we saw him," Cho remarked. "Maybe time has healed the wounds."

"Really?" Mrs. Weasley looked at her eagerly. "How did he look?"

Cho gave a brief account of their encounter, making herself seem childish and irrational as possible. All hard feelings she originally had for Mundungus Fletcher had gone. He had lost his only daughter; a far greater loss than a boyfriend. Cho thought about giving him some gift or at least apologize to him, but it seemed improbable. She might not see him again.

"Well, I guess I'd better let you girls run, or the boys and Ginny'll be suspicious. Won't you come with us to Diagon Alley tomorrow, Cho? You don't have to waste time going back to the Muggle world."

"Thanks, but I said I'd be home soon. I think I'll just go up to say goodbye, then I'll need to use Floo Powder to get back." Actually, Cho found herself wanting to stay. She couldn't help liking the Weasley household immensely, which had given her a lot of fun and cheer than locked up all alone in her aunt's house. After all, Cho was more a social person, and enjoyed spending time hanging around with friends. But she couldn't stay. She was afraid her traditional-minded parents would worry, and moreover, she felt it necessary to stop seeing Harry anymore. Deep down in her heart, she felt that something unneccesary will be bound to happen if she did.

Mrs. Weasley leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "God bless you, dear. I'm so glad to have met you."

"Thank you. Oh, thank you so much for taking care of me, Mrs. Weasley. I wish--" Cho stopped short. She was going to say "I wish I had a mother like you". But how could she say that, and do disrespect to her own mother?

"I'd better go." Cho stood up, blocking any further chance for Mrs. Weasley to question her. Hermione also got up, following her close behind.

They heard an indistinct stream of talking before knocking on the door. Harry and Ron were playing chess in Ron's room. Both boys swiveled around when Hermione and Cho entered the room.

"Chess!" Cho exclaimed, the Ravenclaw in her coming out. Chess had been one of her favorite pastimes, right next to Quidditch. Then the eager expression faded in her eyes. "I really wish I coud stay, but my parents are expecting me."

"But--" Ron began, glancing at Harry.

"You have to go now?" Harry asked, meeting Cho's eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Cho could feel Hermione's gaze on her. Even if she couldn't see, she could sense that the other girl was tense and sharp.

Cho had wanted to give Harry a parting hug, but with Hermione nearby, she didn't dare to do so. She had promised to be only friends with Harry. A hug may not seem much, but with the weird tension between them, it could easily trigger off unwanted ideas. So the young Ravenclaw just laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "Take care, Harry. See you later in school." She dared not look into his eyes. Then she turned and offered her hand to Ron, receiving a hearty shake. "It was nice meeting you," she said, politely but rather stiffly.

"I'll go with you downstairs," Hermione said. "I'll come up later."

Harry watched them leave in silence. When the girls were gone, Ron pounded him on the back. "Harry! What's the matter with you? You should've gone with them!"

Harry didn't answer directly; he looked downwards, fiddling with the queen chess piece. "Didn't feel like it."

"Why? I thought you _liked_ her!"

"So? So I should go after her, when I just killed her boyfriend?"

Ron opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He was goggling at Harry. Finally he cleared his throat. "Look, you know it wasn't your fault. Everyone knows--Dumbledore said so at the feast--it was You-know-who, or Wormtail, as you said."

"But I told him to take the Cup," Harry said bitterly. "I was too wrapped up in pride, jealousy--it makes no difference. I killed him."

"Don't be stupid," Ron said irritably. He looked like he was going to throw something at Harry. "You think blaming youself is going to bring Diggory alive? I bet if he'd any decency, he'd want Cho happy. He'd want you happy. Not wallowing in this--this self-pity."

"You make it seem so easy. You weren't there to see Cedric die right in front of your eyes."

"That's not the point. You're the one who likes her. So why don't you--"

"Because I killed her boyfriend. Nothing's going to change that, whatever you say. Now," Harry concluded, getting up and going to the window. "I don't want to talk about it. Leave me alone."

"But--"

Just then Hermione knocked on the door, and entered. Ron looked over at her. "Is she--?"

"Yes, she's just gone." Hermione nodded.

Ron jerked his head towards Harry. "Can't you knock some sense into him?"

"Harry--" Hermione began in a serious, motherly voice.

He didn't turn around.

A knock sounded on the door, but before anyone could answer it, Fred and George burst into the room.

"Game of Quidditch, anyone?"

"Harry, old boy, come on--"

"We don't want to lose to that--er--_charming_ Ravenclaw seeker, eh?"

Two hands thumped on Harry's shoulders, forcing him to turn around. Although Fred and George both wore mischievous grins, there seemed to be something more serious under the skin. His friends were concerned about him. Anyway, having a spin and dive in the air does sound appealing. Lucky he had brought his stuff back from Mrs. Figg's house. He wondered briefly when he would see Sirius in full health again. 

"Okay."

* * *

When Cho arrived home, appearing in her house's fireplace in a midst of emerald-green flames, her mother was sewing in the living room. She jumped up at the sight of her daughter.

"Cho! Where _were_ you?"

"At Andrea's house, mother. I left a note at Auntie's, didn't she tell you?" Cho tried to smile innocently.

"Yes, but you should ask my permission first. Andrea, she is muggle, huh?"

Cho nodded, wondering what was wrong with that.

Mrs. Chang wagged her finger. "Muggle world, not safe. You don't know that place well. Next time, always tell me where you go. Understand?"

"Yes, mum." Cho replied nonchalently, thinking how her mother would react had she knew the truth. 

"Now come here." Mrs. Chang held up her needle.

"What?" Cho stared.

"You must learn sewing, or cooking. You waste too much time on Kiddich. Not like good girl."

"It's_ Quidditch_, mum. Please, you know I hate sewing. I don't need to know that, I'm a witch!"

"You won't get a good husband if you keep on like that, that Diggory boy was good-looking, but not rich enough, like that Jeco Malfoey--"

"Mother! How dare you say that about Cedric! He's dead. And _Draco Malfoy _is a slimy, stuck-up, nasty git. He, he--" Cho stopped abruptly. She almost revealed that she had met Draco at his home.

"Cho--" Mrs. Chang began, somewhat subdued.

But Cho had already ran upstairs. Mrs. Chang sighed and sat back on the sofa. This headstrong, obstinate girl--when would she learn to obey her elders? She'd never appreciate that her mother only wanted the best of her. Mrs. Chang sat thinking for some time. She'd have to find some way to cure her abnormal daughter.

Cho had thrown herself onto her bed, and lay there motionless for a while. She was angry with her mother; why couldn't she have more sense? This was twentieth century, in England, not several hundreds of years ago in ancient China. Cho thought of her friends. Their mothers hadn't been so strict on them. Then she thought of the kindly, pleasant Mrs. Weasley. It led her to think back to Harry. She had promised Hermione not to become intimate with him. Yet--Cho put her hand on her forehead--she couldn't banish him from her mind. How he looked when she said goodbye. No, she wasn't going to think more about him. He's just a younger boy with a stupid crush. Cedric was miles better, whether from the looks or mind. But why--?

A soft knocking sounded on her door. "Cho? Cho?" It was her sister, Jing. 

"Come in."

The door opened, and Jing Chang bounced into the room. On her shoulder perched a small red-brown squirrel, in her arms she carried three custard-coloured furballs with long tongues, and behind her trailed a large wildcat. Cho let out a small gasp, even though she was used to her sister's habit of finding stray animals and keeping them.

"Jing! Are those--new?"

Jing smiled; a charming, blossoming smile it was. She was not as dazzlingly pretty as her elder sister, but tended toward a more adorable type. Her eyes were so bright and round and black; they seemed to be sparkling like black crystals. Her hair was short and tied up into two pigtails, and with the addition of her height (shortness ran in the family), Jing looked no more than eight or nine. But it was quite difficult to link her love for animals and beasts, whether it may be a hippogriff or rat, to her vulnerable little-girl image. Just like Hagrid. They'd make very good friends, Cho thought, when Jing starts school this year.

"Aren't they cute?" Jing said, holding out the furballs. Cho had read about them in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. These little creatures were puffskeins, pleasant to look at, and could make calming, purring noises. She took one in her lap, though she wrinkled her nose when a drop of saliva stained her robes.

"And this?" Cho pointed to the squirrel, after using her wand to clean her robes.

"Say hello to Cho, Chipper." Jing held out the small, furry animal. "I hope there's going to be lots and lots of cutie animals at Hogwarts."

Oh yeah, Cho thought sarcastically. Imagine petting a Blast-Ended Skrewt. "Don't get your hopes too high."

"I want to see Harry Potter too," Jing continued. "Have you met him at Hogwarts, Cho? Is he nice?"

Things were getting uncomfortable. "He's a normal person," Cho said briskly. "Now please, take your pet out of my room. I'm tired."

Jing's eyelids dropped, and she carried her pets ouside quietly, her head bowed. A pang of remorse stung Cho briefly as she listened to the door open and shut. Jing only wanted someone to talk to. But her own mind was too ruffled up to play with her sister. Harry Potter, no, she simply must get him out of her mind. Cho jumped off her bed and reached for her Comet Two-Sixty. Flying, now it seemed, to be the best way to refresh her feelings.

* * *

"Why didn't you let my godson stay?" Sirius Black grumbled. He was sitting up on his couch, his arms folded on his chest. The nasty greenish colour had drained from his cheeks, but big beads of sweat sparkled on his hair, face, and neck.

"Because you were unconscious, for the fifth time, Sirius Black." Mrs. Figg said from her rocking chair, where she was knitting.

"You could have waken me."

"You needed rest and relax," protested Celestine. Three fluffy white kittens were sitting on her lap.

Sirius pouted. "I hate being treated like a child."

"You will be, if you keep up that attitude." Mrs. Figg laid down a fat heavy volume, and stood up. "I'll have to warm up your potion, and get supper ready. Don't quarrel, you two."

Sirius lay back on the couch, pillowing his head between his elbows. "Bossy old hag," he remarked cheerfully. "As if we're born yesterday."

Celestine looked over at him with large, reproachful eyes. "You know she's just worried about you."

There was a pause. "And you?"

His former girlfriend flushed. "Everyone is. Look at Harry, he was practically frantic when you were poisoned, and--"

"Stop beating around the bush. You know what I'm talking about."

Celestine shrugged. "Not much. I left England--couldn't bear to stay after, after all that happened. I found a tiny little village in Switzerland, and stayed there until the wedding--"

Sirius jerked up. "Wedding?"

"My father's. He's always around travelling, doing business, so it was sort of a surprise--when he informed me he's getting married to a Spanish woman. I attended their wedding at a beautiful Spanish cathedral, and stayed there some time before I got a job. When you broke out of jail--I longed to return, but I admit, I was also afraid. You don't know how happy I was--when Dumbledore wrote me that you were innocent, and asked me to come back."

Sirius was silent for a while. "It was my fault, though. I should have _ never_--" his voice shook "_never_ asked James to change the Secret-Keeper."

"It's _not_ your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"But--"

"Please, I don't want to hear about this anymore." Celestine glared at him, which was uncanny for her angel-like face.

They listened to the rattle of pots and pans in the kitchen. Sirius suddenly grinned. "This Chang girl--you said she was pretty?"

"Prettiest little thing you ever saw."

"I bet Harry's mad for her," Sirius smirked in satisfaction. "He'd better get a girlfriend soon, or James'll be ashamed."

Celestine laughed. Suddenly she frowned, shooed the kittens off her lap, and leaped up. "Someone's eavesdropping!"

With a slight wobble in her step, Celestine hurried to the window. Mrs. Figg overheard the noise, and was out of the kitchen in a second. Sirius tried to get up, but couldn't. His heavy breathing was the only sound in the room.

Celestine peered out cautiously. There was no one outside, except for a flock of sparrows fluttering onto the roof. Behind her, Mrs. Figg frowned.

"There's no one out there."

"But I heard a noise! Very small, but I heard it. Didn't you, Sirius?"

"Well--I wasn't paying much attention--"

"Maybe it was this." Celestine had put her head out of the window. Drawing her wand, she pointed toward the pansy beds below. "_Wingardiam Leviosa_!"

A beautiful snowy seagull rose into the air. A small roll of parchment was tied to its scrawny, ink-clack legs. 

"Gaviota! From my--my _stepmother_."

"Huh?"

Celestine reached out and brought the bird inside, cradling the limp body in her arms. "All the way from Spain--poor thing--no wonder she's worn out. Arabella, could you get some bread and water?"

While Mrs. Figg tended to Gaviota, Celestine opened her letter. After a brief silence, she looked up. "Can you believe it? My father has gone travelling again. And Luisa--my stepmother--is coming to England to see me." She sighed, shaking her head.


	7. Unexpected Happenings

¡

_Chapter 7 -Unexpected Happenings _

¡

Taking Jing to Diagon Alley is a nightmare, Cho thought, with the resigned air of a martyr, as she waited impatiently outside the Magical Menagerie. Jing had been in there for forty minutes, and Cho could still hear her sister's delighted squeals and shrieks. I'll give her five more minutes, and if she doesn't come out, I'll have to drag her out, Cho decided. She pressed her nose on the window, Jing feeding a large white bunny. It was a pretty picture; her sister with those pigtails bobbing above the shoulders, bending down with a winsome smile. Cho changed her mind. All right, maybe ten.

While she paced outside the store, wondering what to buy next, she bumped into a person.

"I'm sorry--" Cho began, then froze when she recognized the girl.

It was Hattie Henderson, a six-year Ravenclaw. Tall and slender, she had a body perfect for a fashion model. Her sea-green eyes, cascading golden hair, and voluptuous chest made her one of the most attractive girls in Ravenclaw.

Perhaps the belief that few boys could resist her charm made Hattie particularly hostile towards Cho, ever since Cedric sought out Cho whenever possible and paid little attention to her. According to Maggie, Cho's gossipy friend, Hattie had also asked Harry to the Yule Ball, and had looked as though she might knock him out if he refused.

"So. Little Miss Cho, we meet again."

Cho took a step backward. "Hello, Hattie."

"How was your summer, widow? I do feel sorry for you." Hattie shook a finger before Cho.

Cho winced slightly, not only because the strong scent of scarlet nail polish, but also from the words. Thoughts of Cedric made tears spring into her eyes, as she had just visited his grave before.

"At least _my_ summer was better than yours," she retorted, trying to appear unaffected. "What were you doing? Chasing after a bunch of new boys?"

Hattie's catlike smile disappeared. "I'm warning you, Chang. If you dare meddle with anyone I fancy, I'll make sure you regret you were ever born."

"Like I'd go after any guy who's that dumb," Cho muttered.

Hattie heard her and flashed Cho an enraged glare. She drew herself up to her full height and flounced her breasts. "Your days as Ravenclaw's princess are over. You'll see that boys will notice more than just your snotty face."

Before Cho could reply, Hattie had stalked off, her shiny golden tresses trailing behind her back.

"That was my line." Cho said, making a face at Hattie's back.

"Cho! Hey Cho!"

A smile spread through Cho's face when she recognized the voice, and the girl which it belonged to. Edna Elliot, a tall girl with auburn hair was sprinting toward her.

"Was that Hattie Henderson?"

"Yeah."

"What does she want?" Edna frowned.

Cho giggled. "She told me to stay away from her boyfriends."

"That Hattie," Edna glared at the retreating figure. "She's just jealous, that's all. You've got boys falling all over you without trying."

"Please, I'm sick of boys now." Cho begged. Truly, she didn't care for any relationship now. But at this moment, an image of Harry Potter popped into her mind. She tried to banish it by introducing a new subject.

"Where are the others? Andrea and Maggie?"

"We're meeting them for ice cream. Did you get my owl?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the cake; though I have to admit, it's--" Cho screwed up her face into a disgusted expression.

"Really?" Edna frowned.

Cho laughed; a happy, bubbling gurgle. "Of course not! It was fantastic! But Roger's going to kill me if he knew I consumed so many calories. Seekers can never be fat, because if they were, the brooms will slow down."

Edna laughed too, folding her arms in an amused manner. "Very funny, Cho. Are you here to get a pet or something?" She gestured to the store.

Cho groaned. "No, it's my sister, Jing. Don't know why--but she just loves animals and creatures. I've got to get her out."

Together, the two girls managed to haul Jing Chang from the pet store. The little girl wanted to buy two owls, three cats, and four mice, but Cho refused everything. Jing had long ago had an owl, and she wasn't going to let her bring any more animals in the house, or in Ravenclaw Tower.

"Cho! Cho, wait up!"

A tall (in Cho's case, anyone was tall except for her sister) boy with freckles all over his nose came sprinting toward them. He was running out of breath, but still wearing a goofy grin anyway.

"Hello, Terry." Cho greeted him with a smile.

"Hi, Edna." Terry Boot nodded to Edna. Then he smiled at Jing. "This is your sister, Cho?"

"Yeah. She's starting her first year, so I'm taking her around for her stuff. Jing, say hello to Terry."

Jing was rather shy to the much larger person, and one of the opposite sex. Her 'hello' was barely audible as she clutched Chipper closer.

Terry turned his attention back to Cho. "So--going out for Quidditch this year?"

"Of course!" Cho shot back, with a toss of her hair. "I wouldn't miss it for anything. Unless Dumbledore decides to bring in another Doomed Wizard Tournament."

Terry was rather taken aback by her attitude. _He expects me to be all broken up about Cedric_, Cho thought. _Well, I'm not that brittle, for the millionth time_.

"I'm going to try out for a Beater. Do you think I can make it?"

"Just try. I'm glad to hear that--we need some new blood. Roger is graduating this year." Cho smiled at him. She never knew, however, how damaging this little smile of encouragement was on boys.

"Thanks. Actually, I--I've wanted to be on the team since you--" Terry stammered, his cheeks flushed red. Cho blushed a little, but unconsciously stepped back, edging further from him. Fortunately, a shout rose from behind them.

"Hey Cho! Edna!" Two girls were standing and waving at them. Cho beamed at the sight of more of her Ravenclaw friends--Maggie and Andrea.

Maggie Quigley was a plump redhead who loved to wear huge hoop earrings, and was well known as the biggest gossip in Ravenclaw. Andrea Sullivan, on the other hand, was a shy, sweet Muggle-born witch. She had curling golden locks and sparkly blue eyes. Andrea was their usual consultant when the nastiest problems in homework arose. However, she had a defection in her right leg, when she had a car accident during the age seven, so Andrea always limped when she walked. With the combination of the practical, industrious Edna Elliot and the impulsive, active Cho Chang, they were inseparable since their first year.

Like every year, the four friends sought out seats at Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop, eager to launch into an incessant chat while slurping happily away on the best ice cream in the wizard world. Terry said goodbye to them, saying he had to get some new robes due to his growth of height. Cho wasn't too sorry to see him leave.

"I'll bet Terry's got a crush on Cho," Maggie pretended to count with her fingers. "Ninety-eight, ninety-ninth, one hundred! The one hundredth guy that's fallen for Cho since first year."

"Stop it," Cho threw her napkin at Maggie. "I've had enough of guys."

"Well I haven't," Maggie declared. Suddenly she sat up. "Oh. My. God."

"What?" Cho asked.

"Lee Jordan." Edna pointed.

Why Maggie fancied Lee Jordan always remained a mystery for Cho. Sure, he's fun to be around with, and his commentary during Qudditch always brought the audience endless mirth, but as a romance interest? It'd be like going out with a clown.

Whatever. If she likes Lee Jordan, it's her business. Besides, Cho thought, when I dated Cedric, I couldn't completely forget Harry. Any person would believe I'm mad, to prefer Harry over him.

Maggie was obviously panicking. "What should I do? Hide?"

"No you don't." Edna immediately said.

"Calm down." Andrea advised.

"If you hide, he'll never notice you."

"But..."

"Turn around and give him your best smile," Cho ordered, in such an authoritative tone that Maggie obeyed.

But luck didn't favor Maggie. Lee Jordan wasn't looking at their direction; in fact, he shouted, "There's Angelina and Alicia!" and hurried past, Fred and George at his heels.

Maggie thumped her head on the table like a deflated balloon. "Kill me."

"It's all right," Andrea soothed. "There's always next time."

"But he only saw those Gryffindor girls..." came a muffled voice behind a huge mound of chocolate ice cream.

"Cheer up," Cho patted Maggie's arm. "Maybe I can find some way...time's running out. I mean, he's graduating next year."

"Your ice cream is melting." Edna stated.

Maggie grudgingly got up and resumed eating. Cho brought up a new topic, and soon Maggie became her usual cheerful self.

"Can't believe we're taking the N.E.W.T.s already," groaned Maggie, wiping her bowl clean.

"You'd better not ruin our reputation," Cho said, with a wink.

"Come on, we've got our Ravenclaw honour roll student here," Edna laughed, eyeing Andrea. "I wouldn't worry."

Andrea blushed. "Don't ask me anything about Care of Magical Creatures. I mean, Hagrid's nice, but his teaching methods doesn't sit well with me."

"Speaking of Hagrid," Cho said. "I suppose Jing will get along with him very well. She's so obsessed with creatures, I don't know why. When she was seven, there was this boy, Tommy, who's really annoying. Once he brought a lizard to school and shoved it under the nose of every girl he met. Everyone screamed; I've heard it was bright green with brown and yellow spots."

"Don't remind me," Andrea groaned. "Remember our second year? Lee Jordan brought a giant tarantula on the train. So disgusting."

"You're interrupting Cho," Maggie said, apparently displeased. She didn't enjoy others speaking disparagingly of Lee.

Cho and Andrea exchanged glances. Cho shrugged but continued, "When he showed the lizard to Jing, you know what she did? She picked up the lizard by the tail, ("Gross!" Maggie said) and went 'This one is too small!'"

The other girls laughed. "How did Tommy react?" Edna asked.

Cho was about to answer, when she suddenly noticed that Jing wasn't back yet. Surely it wouldn't take Jing so long to find her squirrel.

"Excuse me, I'll have to find Jing." Cho pushed her chair back, shaking her head. "She should have been back in a moment."

Cho hurried through Diagon Alley, pausing and searching at every turning street. She puckered her forehead and twisted her fingers, downright anxious with worry. Crowds of people squeezing past her, talking and laughing, only adding to her frustration. Where was Jing?

A red blur caught her attention while she passed Flourish and Blotts. Could it be Jing? Cho quickened her pace and turned down into a narrow lane, shouting Jing's name. There was no one in sight. After a few twists and turns, Cho found herself in an empty alley. She debated whether she should go on or return to Diagon Alley.

She did not see a flash of purple light above, or hear a slight whoosh in the air above her. An enormous wooden beam came crashing down at lightning speed, straight to Cho's head.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you finished yet?" Ron called in exasperation.

No answer. Ron rolled his eyes and bellowed, causing several people in the bookshop jump.

"If you don't come out after count to ten, we're gonna split your ice cream!"

"In a minute!" Hermione yelled back, almost at the same volume level.

Ron turned back to Harry, shaking his head. "That Hermione. When you think how she can be such a bookworm, she gets worse. We got our books in ten minutes, and she? Three hours!"

Harry was holding a large vanilla and mango ice cream that was coated in nuts, and trying his best not to let the melting ice cream dripping on his new robes. Due to the new spurt of height during the summer, he had outgrown his old ones by a few inches.

He and Ron had long finished their own ice creams and were hanging outside Flourish and Blotts, hot and tired and bored. Crookshanks was pacing restlessly around them, his ginger tail high in the air.

Finally, Hermione emerged from the door, a tower of books in her arms. She staggered over to them, panting, then put her books on the ground. Pulling out her wand, she pointed to the books and uttered, "_Imminutio_!"

Immediately the pile of books became smaller and smaller, until each were the size of a big matchbox. Beaming, Hermione picked them up and stashed them carefully in her schoolbag.

"Wow--what's that?" Ron goggled.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "A Diminishing Charm. We learned this _last year_, Ronald Weasley."

"Did we?" Ron and Harry asked simultaneously.

"Flitwick mentioned it in one of his classes."

"We didn't learn it then!" Ron said triumphantly. "He only _mentioned_ it, Hermione."

"But you still weren't paying attention! Honestly, you should start studying for your O.W.L.s soon, you're a fifth year now, for heavens' sake!"

"Don't you want your ice cream?" Harry said hastily, before Ron could retort. He handed the dripping ice cream to Hermione, which was already a mess.

Hermione wrinkled her brow, but soon had a solution. After a quick incantation, blue-and-white sparks flew from her wand, showering the ice cream. In a twinkling of an eye, the melting parts froze.

Ron raised his eyebrows, but this time wisely said nothing.

"Anything you still need to buy, Hermione?" Harry asked, a second attempt to establish harmony between his friends.

"Oh. I need to get some money from my vault, I've spent a lot on my books. Come on, Crookshanks."

They headed down the crowded road. Hermione was busy with her ice cream, so Ron and Harry maintained a rather stilted conversation.

They met several people on the way: Seamus, who was waiting for Dean and Neville outside of Madam Malkin's Robes store. ("Can you believe it? Neville lost his set of robes only yesterday, after he bought them.") Justin Finch-Fletchley and a couple of Hufflepuffs were sitting around a table at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They didn't seem to be having a good time, their faces were serious and sombre, maybe because Cedric's death was still hanging over them. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie passed them, on their way to buy new Quaffles for practice.

Before they reached Gringotts, however, Crookshanks suddenly halted, his whiskers all raised as though electrified. Then he scooted away, right down the way leading to Knockturn Alley.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione shrieked. "What's the matter with him?"

She looked at Ron and Harry. "I'll go after him, I won't be long."

"But Knockturn Alley isn't safe," Harry protested, remembering his second year. "Wait a moment, Crookshanks'll be back."

At this very moment, they heard a faint scream of a girl. Then a sound--BOOM! They looked at each other.

"Fine," Harry said, pulling out his wand. "Let's just be careful, okay? And stay together."

They hurried into down the alley, wands out. They did meet a few menacing-looking wizards and witches. An old witch called out, "Having trouble, my dears? I'll help you!", but apart from that, no one bothered them.

"Stop!" Hermione grabbed the boys to stop them from going on. "I think I heard Crookshanks yowl."

They ran down the narrow lane Hermione pointed. Approaching a fork, they looked around. Suddenly Harry gasped.

"That's Cho! Down there!" Harry cried. "Come on!"

The trio tore through the left-hand fork, Harry being the lead.

Cho was trembling beside an enormous wooden beam. They could see a faint cloud of dust around the beam, showing that it had just crashed to the ground. Without thinking, Harry ran to her.

"Cho? Are you okay? What happened?"

"I--I'm fine," Cho managed to squeeze out. She looked up into his eyes, and immediately blushed. Those eyes of his--glowing a brilliant emerald green--for a second she was lost. She suddenly wished to bury herself into his chest and enjoy the warmth of his arms, as he had protectively done when they Flooed to the Burrow.

But she soon felt a sharp, piercing gaze on her, which she knew it must be Hermione. Remembering her promise, Cho stepped back.

"Uh--I was searching for my sister. She was searching for her pet squirrel. So--" she spread out her arms ruefully "--I thought I saw her here, and while I was thinking which way to go, this thing came crashing down. I screamed and jumped out of the way--just in time." She shivered.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, looking incredulous.

"That's weird," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I don't understand. Why would this beam fall down exactly in your direction?"

Harry was already walking to the end of the beam, trying to figure out where it came from.

"It probably was leaning against here," he pointed to a tall, black stone wall behind Cho. "And someone used magic to make it fall. I think the beam is too heavy to move."

"But how--why?" Hermione asked.

As they stood there, pondering, they heard a woman's voice calling.

"Hello? Harry--Cho! What are you children doing here?"

Celestine Foster came running toward them, looking extremely worried. As she neared them, Cho cried out, "Jing!"

Jing was following Celestine, her squirrel Chipper in her arms. "Cho!" she wailed, and threw herself into her elder sister's arms.

"Don't you ever go running away again," Cho admonished, holding her sister tight. She looked up at Celestine. "Thank you so much--how did you find her?"

"I was--er--walking around, and I saw your sister running helter-skelter in the alley, so I went to ask her what's wrong. We found her squirrel later, and then heard someone scream. So I ran up here, and saw you all! What a scare!"

Her face was white, and her lip trembled.

"Well," Celestine continued, seeming to make up her mind. "Come on, we'll talk later. You aren't supposed to be here."

"But--" Harry, Ron and Hermione began, but Celestine was already shepherding them away, muttering, "Knockturn Alley indeed, what a place for you children--"

Harry secretly felt indignant, no matter how much he respected Celestine. Children? He was fifteen years old!

They soon were back in Diagon Alley. Jing, who had been darting curious looks at Harry several times under her sister's arm, suddenly let go of Cho's hand and bounced right up to Harry, startling him.

"You are Harry Potter?" she asked, an excited pink flush spreading over her cheeks.

She was so adorable and eager that for the first time, Harry didn't feel annoyed at a new Potter fan.

"Yeah." He even managed to smile. "And you are...?"

"Jing! Cho's my sister. She has been talking about you all the time, you know?"

"JIIIIIII--NG!" Cho leaped forward and clapped a hand on her sister's mouth. She could feel her cheeks on fire.

Harry didn't know how to react. He just stood there, awkwardly, but at the same time his heart was pounding hard. Cho talked about _him_ all the time...

Celestine was trying to hide a smile, recalling her conversation with Sirius, while Hermione was trying to restrain Ron from saying something stupid by stepping on his foot. ("Ouch! Hermione!")

Fortunately at this moment, someone pounced on Celestine.

"Cerr--restina, you were so long!"

It was a short, stocky woman, dressed in long flowing black robes embroidered with bright red pansies. Although her face showed signs of old age, her hair was miraculously thick and black, pinned up in a bun behind her head. In one hand she held a black silk fan, which she kept fanning every second.

"And who are these _niños_?" The old lady gestured to Harry and his friends, waving her fan.

"Oh! Let me introduce you." Celestine said, seeming rather discomfited. "Children, this is my stepmother, Luisa, from Spain. She just arrived here yesterday."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cho politely nodded, not knowing what to say yet. Jing hid behind Cho, only peeking out her head to see what was going on.

Celestine then proceeded to introduce Harry and Cho, but she didn't know Ron and Hermione. Before she could ask, Luisa had already swept over to Harry in a flurry of excitement.

"Harr--ry Potter! I cannot believe it! Ah--I see the scar! It is 'im--" And she went on babbling in Spanish, taking Harry's face in her hands, mussing his hair, turning him around, as though he was some toy.

Hermione and Celestine looked shocked, but Ron and Cho were amused. Harry went pink, he was rather embarrassed being fussed over in the middle of the street. He was relieved when Luisa finally let him go, due to Celestine's protests.

"'ow come you know 'im?" Luisa turned to her stepdaughter, beaming.

"Well..." Celestine tucked a lock of her pretty honey-coloured hair behind her ear. "It's a long story, Luisa. I--"

"Aw--just tell me. You are becoming so secrr-etive, Cerre-estina."

Hermione tugged at Harry's sleeve. "Who's that woman?"

"My mother's best friend," Harry replied in a low voice. He suddenly remembered something.

"Celestine, how's my godfather?"

"Fine, but making a slow recovery."

Seeing that her stepmother was looking inquisitive again, Celestine hastily said, "I'm sorry, I really wanted to talk to you, but I have to go. Luisa wants to see more of Diagon Alley. I'll see you later!"

She waved them goodbye and departed, talking rapidly to her stepmother. The four teenagers looked at each other. It was as though she was trying to hide something from her Spanish stepmother.

Cho broke the silence.

"Uh--I guess I'll have to go too. My friends are waiting for me."

"But the accident! Don't you want to discuss about that?" Ron asked.

Cho could feel Harry's gaze on her, and she tried not to blush, wanting to stay and leave at the same time.

"How about when we get back to Hogwarts? I just can't afford to talk now."

Harry watched her take hold of her sister's hand and go. He only turned back when she disappeared in the crowd.

"Cho," he said softly.

"Harry, you prat!" Ron was saying. "You should've run after her!"

Turning around, Harry saw Hermione muttering, "Could it be...?" her voice trailed off when she saw Harry looking at her. She flushed. "Shall we better go now? Gringotts, I mean. I need to get some money."

She finished with a note of finality in her voice. Harry decided to question her later.

A few hours later they returned to the Burrow, tired and hungry. Over a delicious supper, the children exchanged remarks of the new school year. Mr. Weasley wasn't back yet; Mrs. Weasley said that it was probably due to the Death Eaters' raid, the Minister was in total chaos.

"Wonder who'll be the new Dark Arts Teacher." George said, digging his fork into a baked potato. "Reckon the real Moody will be back?"

"I wish Lupin will come back," Ginny said.

"Yeah, me too." Ron and Harry said in unison.

"I wonder how he's doing now?" Hermione said thoughtfully.

Harry also wondered where Lupin was. Sirius was hiding at his place when the Death Eaters attacked. Yet no one mentioned how Lupin was. Harry hoped it meant that Lupin wasn't seriously injured.

Just at this moment, Hedwig flew in and dropped a smoking envelope right onto Harry's plate, and took off immediately. Apparently the burning letter was too much for her.

"Goodness, who can it be?" Mrs. Weasley said. "Harry, don't open it, lean back, it's too--"

Harry needed no warning, the envelope looked ready to explode any second--

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING? SNEAKING INTO MALFOY'S HOUSE! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY REGARD FOR YOUR LIFE?"

"Sirius," Harry gasped. A Howler from his godfather.

Sirius's voice suddenly became calm and warm. "Okay, now that's out, tell that little girl, Cho Chang, thanks for saving my life. I'd want to thank her myself, but there are two bossy women nagging at me, and I can't get out of here."

A few feminine protests could be heard in the background. Ron grinned. Harry turned a brilliant shade of red. He prayed extra hard that Sirius wouldn't keep talking about Cho.

"AND DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME? I'LL BE WATCHING."

The envelope burnt into a pile of ashes. Harry's face was covered with soot.

All of them began to laugh, except Hermione.

"That was really a dangerous thing to do!" she said shrilly, once the laughter subsided.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, giving her a look of total bewilderment. "Don't you find it funny?"

"Not if it exploded somewhere! Suppose Harry received the Howler in Diagon Alley?"

There was a pause of silence. Suddenly it didn't seem funny anymore.

"He didn't say his name, Hermione." Ginny pointed out.

"Um, yeah, so who would know it was him?" Ron joined in.

"She does have a point," Harry cut in. "No matter what, I don't want Sirius having any chance of being exposed."

He looked so worried that Mrs. Weasley tried to soothe him. "Now, dear, I'm sure that Arabella knew before she let Sirius send the Howler. I'll write them, though. We don't want any more risks."

They continued dinner in a rather subdued silence, until the door opened.

"I'm home!" Arthur's Weasley's voice rang out.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley hurried to clear out a seat for him. "How come you're so late today?"

"Er...not the first time, you know, Molly. Had some--er--particularly difficult Muggle objects." Mr. Weasley shrugged and smiled, but Harry detected a gleam in his eyes.

"Well, you should have told me sooner. This stew doesn't taste good when it's reheated..." Mrs. Weasley muttered, bustling around.

Harry felt like asking Mr. Weasley a few questions, but with Mrs. Weasley around, somehow he swallowed the impulse. Then he remembered Hermione's strange reaction after the attack on Cho in Knockturn Alley.

"Want to go upstairs?" He asked Ron, and at the same time, winked. "Feelin' a bit tired..."

"Yeah, sure." Ron said, catching on immediately, since he had finished dinner long ago. In fact, Fred and George had already vanished, and Ginny was helping her mother wash the dishes.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione trudged up the rickety staircase. They heard a faint boom from Fred and George's room, and a red glow shining through beneath the door. Harry wanted to go in and see what they were doing, but Ron stopped him.

"They have to be quick, now Mum's occupied. She's still mad when they are experimenting, y'know."

When they entered Ron's room, Harry decided to have it out soon.

"Do you know something behind Cho's attack, Hermione?"

Rom gaped, and Hermione flushed. "What do you mean?" she said.

"Come on, you were muttering after she left. This is about her safety; I'd like to know what you know that we don't."

Hermione sank down on the bed. "Well, I guess you're right," she said quietly. "But it's only a hunch."

"Well, tell us!" Ron urged.

"When Cho was here, she discovered a handkerchief in the apron pocket she brought from Malfoy's house. I was thinking, it could be something valuable, even if it looked dirty and old. Perhaps someone on the Dark side wanted it back."

"She showed it to me too, at the graveyard." Harry said. "I told her to turn it over to Dumbledore."

"I don't get it," Ron said. "What does a handkerchief has to do with a great big beam hurtling down at you?"

"The handkerchief came from Malfoy's house," Hermione stated. "And she was in Knockturn Alley today. No decent wizard goes there."

"I'd better tell her to send it to Dumbledore right away," Harry said, getting up and looking for a parchment. "She could have been seriously hurt today."

He knocked over Pigwidgeon's cage as he looked around, causing the tiny owl to let out a series of squeaky squawks.

"Harry, here." Ron rummaged through the drawer. "Blimey, calm down. Didn't know you were so concerned."

Harry went red, but tried to defend himself. "She saved Sirius's life."

Ron, however, continued to tease Harry until Hermione snapped, "Stop it, Ron. Harry has a letter to write."

Even though Ron had stopped talking about Cho, Harry found it difficult completing his letter. First he felt that his handwriting looked too spiky and messy, like his hair. Then he wondered if he should make general inquires, or just write a simple message. Finally, he didn't know how to sign his name. He'd rather throw himself out of the window than write, "Love, Harry" and "Sincerely, Harry" sounded too formal. At last, he took Hermione's advice and simply signed "Harry" at the end.

Ron half-gaped at the amount of parchment that went into waste.

"You've used up one-third of my parchment supply," he complained. "I could write a dozen essays on those."

"Sorry," Harry said, briefly contemplating if he should offer to buy Ron new parchment, but decided against it. "If you run out of parchment in school, just tell me, okay?"

"As if he would," Hermione muttered.

Ron swelled up in indignation. "You wait and see!"

"Granma has letter for you, Cho." Mrs. Chang said when Cho and Jing arrived home from Diagon Alley.

Cho's heart gave a quick beat. She'd almost forgotten she'd lied to Draco Malfoy about her grandmother being sick. He had used his eagle owl to carry the ingredients she randomly picked from their supply, before she could prevent him. God, what would her grandmother think?

"Um...oh." Cho rubbed her hands together, feeling sweat in her palms.

"How you know she is sick?"

"What?" Cho stared. Was her grandmother _really_ sick?

"Granny is sick?" Jing asked, her small brow puckered in confusion.

Mrs. Chang pointed to a piece of parchment on the table. Cho snatched it up and read. It was actually written by her first aunt (the one who married a Muggle was second) who lived with her grandmother.

Dear Lee-yi,

I am writing to thank Cho for the ingredients she obtained at the Malfoys. How did you know Mother was ill? I meant to tell you, but it didn't become serious until a week later, then I really was worried. I did tell Lee-hwa (Cho's second aunt) before writing you, so I guess she must have told Cho, and Cho went off to Draco Malfoy for a brewing cure. However, the Healer said the ingredients were not the best for Mother's illness, so I didn't use them. But still, thanks for your help.

Lee-ying.

Amazed, Cho read the letter twice before turning to her mother.

"Why you not tell me you go to Draco house?" Mrs. Chang asked, though her face showed approval.

"I--I didn't--I forgot." Cho said lamely. In her sudden astonishment, she completely lost the ability to lie. Afterwards, although she was sorry for her grandmother, it was fortunate that her grandmother had fallen ill at that time, or Cho would have to come up with a really good lie, which, she did not believe her shrewd mother would believe.

"Draco's house?" Jing asked. When Cho nodded, Jing wrinkled her nose. "I don't like him," she remarked. "He always makes fun of me. And Chipper, and Lucky, and-- "

"Jing, don't talk like a child," snapped Mrs. Chang. Cho was a failure, but Jing was even worse. Having a passion for wild animals was even worse than playing sports, in her opinion. What kind of girl, especially a tiny, fragile girl like Jing, could love beasts? Besides, it was too dangerous.

Jing said nothing, but her eyes showed defiance. She was always scared of her mother, and could only rebel in silence, while Cho dared to argue openly.

"And Cho, we have guest today. Go upstairs and change."

"Who?" From her mother's excited expression, Cho expected something unpleasant.

"Your cousin Kwang coming to dinner. He transfer to Hogwarts."

It was really too much. Cho wondered if she was getting too old, or if her ears were malfunctioning. First her grandmother turns out to be really sick, and now her cousin is transferring to Hogwarts? She hadn't even seen Kwang for five years.

"Why?" she asked, ignoring Jing's tugs on her sleeve. Jing was too young to remember Kwang. "Isn't he doing well at Beauxbatons?"

"Well, your uncle's boss call him back to England," Mrs. Chang said impatiently. "Besides, your uncle speak bad French. Not easy, he says."

Cho stumbled upstairs, with Jing close at her heels. She only had a hazy idea what Kwang was like. He wore glasses, she recalled. Friendly, yes, but she didn't like him very much, though she'd forgotten why.

After answering Jing's questions (it was more like telling her to get out, since Cho didn't know much about Kwang, anyway), Cho pondered on what to wear. She finally decided on a plain blue robe and tie her hair into a ponytail. She never felt comfortable wearing her fancier robes in front of boys, but she made an exception for Cedric during the Yule Ball.

When Mr. Chang arrived home, he brought Kwang and his parents back as well. By that time, Mrs. Chang had prepared a sizzling dinner and both Cho and Jing were nervous but ready.

"Cho! My, you have grown--very pretty." Cho smiled weakly. She knew Aunt Chang meant to say "you have grown." Almost every adult has to say that to a child they haven't seen for a long time.

Jing, however, received genuine comments of being "grown up" now, since it was easier to see a difference from a baby to a girl.

After Uncle Chang dutifully had a few words with her, Cho saw her cousin approaching.

"Hey cousin." He stepped forward, a slow smile forming on his face. He was tall, surprisingly, since shortness ran in the family. And good-looking, too, in an immaculate robe of shimmering green.

"Hi." Cho noticed that his glasses were gone. "You're...you don't need glasses now?"

Kwang laughed, showing a row of perfect, pearly-white teeth. "I got contacts."

"Oh. Um, wow. I never thought."

Kwang looked amused. "Hardly anyone have glasses at Beauxbatons. Most people get contacts, so I did." Then he noticed Jing, who was half-concealed behind Cho. "Hi there. Jing, is it?"

Cho gently pushed her sister forward. "Jing, come on. He's your cousin. Say hello."

"Hello." Jing gazed up at her cousin, apparently trying to gather courage. Kwang was even taller than Mr. Chang.

Kwang shook his head. His hair was glossy--too glossy, Cho thought, with gel and conditioner. "Are you really starting Hogwarts this year? You're so--small."

"I'm not small!" Jing suddenly burst out, her round black eyes full of fire. "I'm eleven!"

"But you don't look it," Kwang persisted. "At Beauxbatons, even the first-year girls are pretty mature."

Cho began to feel annoyed. She didn't feel particularly friendly to the Beauxbatons girls last year. Cedric had a hard time shaking off Fleur.

Jing bit her lip and looked down. Mrs. Chang had often complained that she was too short, like Cho, even though Mrs. Chang was only five feet one herself.

As though avenging his mistress, Chipper suddenly leaped from Jing's arms, landed on Kwang's chest, and scampered up to his head.

At the sight of the furry little creature, Kwang lost his suave manner and yelped, "Help!"

All the adults, at the sound of his voice, came running towards him. Cho would have enjoyed to stand still and watch her cousin squirm, trying to get Chipper off, but she couldn't. She could already hear her mother shouting angrily at Jing, "I told you not bring animals!" But since Kwang was already surrounded by four people, she could only hover nearby and feign concern.

Uncle Chang tried to cast a spell on Chipper, but he was afraid the spell would also hit his son. Jing, at her mother's commands, summoned Chipper back, and was ordered to "carry the beast upstairs and lock it up."

Kwang's hair was a mess and so were his robes. Cho tried to stifle a grin. But in her heart, she felt a burden weighing down. Besides looking after Jing, she will have to take care of her cousin too. And now she was friends with Harry (and his friends), but have made enemies with Draco Malfoy. Not to mention Hattie, who remained a bane of her existence, ever since Cedric asked her out.

It looked like it was going to be a very eventful year indeed.


End file.
